Love Will Find Its WAY
by Angle of Anime
Summary: Under Construction!
1. The Kiss and the BrokenHeart

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, looking for the half demon. "It's time to eat!" No reply came, so the human tried to bribe him. "I've got ramen!" She waited a few moments, but InuYasha didn't come to her. Kagome became very worried. She'd known the dog demon four years now and knew that something had to be wrong if he hadn't come back for ramen.

Kagome wondered through the forest when she heard her friend whispering. He'd started to say something but stopped in mid sentence as if, as if, _NO! Please let me be wrong...PLEASE! _She tried to remember where she heard the whispers, but it was hard since she didn't have the best hearing. After minutes of wandering, she had stumbled about a couple...a couple of backstabbers. "No." The human girl quietly begged to herself when she saw InuYasha and Kikyo, lips pressed together. "NO!" She yelled this time.

InuYasha eyes popped open, but Kikyo's were still closed. She knew what was happening, but did nothing but hold the half dog tighter so he couldn't go after the other miko.

Kagome weapt and weapt for what seemed like hours. It was dark outside and she wasn't going to be able to find her way back to the others. She was kind of glad of that though, because then she'd have an excuse of why she didn't return that night when they would ask her in the morning. The human didn't want to be bothered. All she wanted to do was cry in peace. That or go back in time and make it so that InuYasha and Kikyo had never met, but that was impossible.

**Back with Kikyo and InuYasha**

"Kikyo, I can't do this. You saw how hurt Kagome was." InuYasha said.

"You just kissed me. How could you do that and go back to that girl?" Kikyo said.

InuYasha just stared at her. It wasn't a stare that said he was thinking, or that he was mad, but a stare that said 'I never want to see you again.'

Kikyo gave him one of her looks. It was a look of hatred, coldness in her eyes and face. InuYasha knew she could never love, at least not if she didn't always get her way.

Looking away from the evil eyes of the dead priestess, the half demon ran away, looking for his real love. The one he truly wanted to kiss and say 'I love you' to, though he'd NEVER EVER admit that. He had a hard enough time admitting it to himself.

**Kagome**

_I will go home to my era first thing in the morning. I will never forgive that stupid, idiot of a-of a-oh I can't even think of the word._

**InuYasha**

_Where is she?...And why do I smell salt? It's like the ocean, but not as _strong. "Kagome! Kaaagooommeeeee! Where are you?"

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break your heart! To hurt you! Please, please forgive me! I'd sit more than a thousand sits if that's what it takes for you to love me again! For you to forgive me! _InuYasha screamed in his mind.

**Kagome**

"Oh no, he's comong to find me." The girl said to herself. "Why me? Why does he have go and kiss Kikyo and then come looking for me? Why?"

The hanyou was looking at the girl. _I love you. I love you more than anything_. He could only think the words though. His mouth was open as his mind did the talking, telling him what to tell her, but his voice over powered his mind and said those words were not to come out just yet.

"Look, InuYasha," Kagome decided to start, "you clearly love Kikyo, not me. I don't blame you, either. You knew and loved her first. I just don't belong in your life. I've decided to leave tomorrow...for good."

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Oh, and...sit." Kagome said calmly.

The spell didn't work that time. Both InuYasha and Kagome were surprised. She said it again, still nothing. Kagome just said, "InuYasha-"

"What?" He said hopefully.

"InuYasha, leave now. Go back to Kikyo and tell her I will never come back to this time and she won't have to worry about me getting in the way of you and her. Also, don't bother going through the well to my time once I do. I'll just send you back, I will without a single word." She paused, then ended her speech. "InuYasha, stay out of my life...Forever!" Her voice echoed through the forest. Kikyo heard it and smirked. She would finally have the half demon to herself. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara heard it as well. They became worried.

"I can't-I can't do that, Kagome. What I did with Kikyo back there was an accident. I wanted to stop, to pull away, but she wouldn't-"

"She wouldn't let you?" The human girl said flatly, yet a bit nasaly from crying.

"Look!" InuYasha raised his voice, then calmed down. He sat next to Kagome, but she scooted away. Again InuYasha moved closer, but she moved away. The hanyou went closer to her once more, but this time he grabbed her arm so she couldn't go any further away than she already was. InuYasha pulled her as close as he could to him and turned so he'd be face to face with the girl. The boy could think straight now that he was in front of the one he loved_. C'mon, c'mon! Think, what were you saying to yourself earlier_? He tried to start a sentence, but couldn't. Kagome tried to pull away, but couldn't find against the strong half-breed. "I-I-Kagome, this isn't easy for me to say, but, I'm just going to say it. Kagome I love you!

The word _love _echoed in the human girl's head. _He loves me? No! I can't let myself believe his lies. I can't! I just don't want my heart to break into a million pieces again. This has happened one too many times. I catch him with Kikyo, he appologizes, and everything is better, until it happens again! I have to end this here and now. _InuYasha knew exactly what she was thinking. "InuYasha, let me go. I'm going back to my time right now, and forever. I'm sorry, but I have to." She tried to make her voice sound cold, like she didn't care about him, but even InuYasha detected the small hint sadness in the sentence.

"Kagome, you have to understand. I-DO-NOT-love Kikyo. I don't! You're the one I love!" InuYasha yelled, looking so deeply into her eyes that even the opportunity to kill Naraku would tear him away.

_There's that word again. Love. Does he really mean it? NO! I can't let that happen. I wish he'd let me go, but he's just too strong...Why don't you want to be with him? You love him, don't you? _Part of Kagome's mind started a battle with her. She looked away from InuYasha's beautiful hazel colored eyes, knowing that if she looked into them for too long, she'd be hipnotized again. He'd make her give in. Make her stay with him until he met up with Kikyo again and this whole thing starts all over. _I, I,...I... _Kagome tried to answer her own question without it ending up yes. _I do! I can't help that, but I can help make it so he can no longer hurt me. I am tired of my heart being ripped out of my chest and stabbed a million times, then put back in with bandages wrapped all around it. My heart can only stand so much pain. _"InuYasha, don't do this to me again. I can't-I can't let you. Just go away and be with Kikyo forever and ever and forget about me."

"You don't understand! I don't love her! I-" He stopped a moment and lowered his voice. He'd never looked so, so...well, torn apart. Kagome looked straight into his eyes, past the first layer of coldness that made her shiver. She stopped her search at the part of his eyes that wanted love, that said 'if you leave me now, I'll know I've lost everything I've cared for. If you go, I'll die. If I don't die of sadness, I'll kill myself.' Kagome held her own eyes shut, knowing she couldn't leave him, knowing that what she read in his eyes was not a lie. "I love you, Kagome, and I've known it for a long time now, and I was hoping you loved me too." His voice was mixed with sadness, hope, and hurt.

"InuYasha, everytime I forgive you for being with Kikyo, you go and hurt me again. I can't do this anymore...Goodbye." InuYasha reluctantly let her go, wanting to give her a kiss at least to say farewell, but he couldn't. Her voice was no longer cold, it was filled with love. It was practically saying 'I love you InuYasha.' "And this time boy, don't follow me home." She tried not to cry, she really did, but it was uncontrollable.

InuYasha cried too. For moments he just sat there, doing nothing. His mind was trying to sort through everything that just happened. _You were with_ _Kikyo, kissing. Kagome caught you. You left Kikyo. You and Kagome talked, and Kagome dumped you...Wait, did she really? Did all of this_


	2. Is InuYasha Going Insane?

Hey, sorry it took me so long to put this on...I couldn't figure out how to get it on...Again, sorry. I'll write more, maybe tonight, or tomorrow night.

* * *

InuYasha came to a campsite with all of his friends still awake, worried and sad expressions on their faces. Only one was missing. InuYasha said cheerfully, "Hey what's with the long faces? Where's Kagome? She have to go to the bathroom or somethin'?" The faces stayed the same. "What?" 

"He's in denial." Miroku said in a low voice.

"Denial of what?" InuYasha heard.

"InuYasha, Kagome left. She said she couldn't ever return. She said she was sorry, but it's the only way to keep you from hurting her." Sango answered the question in a low voice.

"So you had the same dream. Aint that funny? I guess by all your faces, you all dreamed the same thing I did. Kagome's probably just going back to her time to take a bath and get some more ramen. Don't worry about, I'll go bring her back." The half demon said a bit too cheerfully.

Once he went through the well, he walked into Kagome's house. He went up to her room and saw that she was still awake, though the sun was just now rising. "Kagome, guess what. Me and everyone else had the same dream. It was where you saw me with Kikyo and told me you never wanted to see me again. Aint that funny?"

Kagome sat up, and InuYasha saw tears in her bloodshot eyes. "That wasn't a dream. Everything that happened, happened. You have to go now InuYasha. I can't stand this pain. I can't. Leave me before I force you to."

"What are you talking about? That WAS a dream...did you have it too?"

_Oh no, I've done something horrible. His mind can't think right. Not that it ever DID funcsion very well. I'm afraid he may go crazy!_

"No, InuYasha-" she stopped in mid-sentence. _That name-InuYasha-I'll never be able to say it again. I can't do this! I just can't let this happen. I give up! I give up! I'll forgive you InuYasha!-No! You can't do that. You're stronger than this. Don't give in now, or this will be all you can do next time he and Kikyo-Kikyo! I am strong. I beleive you. I won't! I won't, I won't, I won't give in!_

"Kagome?" InuYasha saw the girl's angry, yet determined face, like the one she had when they were in battle. He was scared as he saw her, standing there before him, her teeth and fists clenched as she fought and agreed with her mind. _What's she doin'?_

"InuYasha. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, but you have to beleive me, you are going to go crazy if you don't forget me...and soon..." She paused, taking in a breath. "I do love you, but if loving you means to get my heart broken every few months, I can't be with you. I can only mend my heart so many more times before it becomes totally unfixable. Good...bye Inu...Yasha." She said, hoping it be the last time she'd have to say goodbye.

"I-I can't bel-beleive you, Ka-Kagome. I-I'll do anything you want. I'll even never see Kikyo again! I won't! Please. I promise I won't ever see-" The hanyou said happily.

"InuYasha, just stop. You are starting to sound insane! I can't live with you knowing that Kikyo could show up any day. I can't be hurt anymore, InuYasha! I can't! I can no longer be with you, I just can't. So just go, before you cross over from the world of sane and insane. Go!" The human said, as if she were abandonning a dog.

InuYasha stared at her. After moments of staring at Kagome's tortured eyes, he finally said, "Fine, I'll go if you tell me to after this." Kagome had only a second to change her facial expression from pain to confusion before InuYasha pulled her close to him and pressed his rough lips against Kagome's soft ones.

After minutes, their lips still touched._ What is he doing? Why am I not stopping this? Oh no. Oh no! This-this feels so right! Too right! He doing this to me again. He's making me feel like we belong together! Stop him!_

_She's not doing anything. She's kissing me back-kissing. She'll forgive me for sure. She'll stay with me!_

Kagome's body finally did as her brain ordered, though it was romantically slow. "InuYasha-"

"You're gonna stay with me! You didn't stop for so long, and-"

"No, you've got to go. Now." She wasn't looking in his eyes when she said it. She couldn't. She couldn't look into them when she hurt them. That'd only make things harder, more painful.

"Alright. I said I'd go, so I'll go, but please, think more about this...don't let this be your final decision." InuYasha pleaded.

_He doesn't sound insane anymore at least. _Kagome thought guiltily.

And with that, the hanyou was gone.

**Later that day**

Everyone woke up around seven o'clock a.m. to see that Kagome was there. It was just a little after InuYasha had left. They were all so happy to see her, especially since it was rare that the half demon had let her. The broken-hearted girl was half asleep, dreaming, but also thinking. _Oh, no! What have I done? I need InuYasha. I do! Why did I ever say that I didn't? Why? Why? Why, why, why, oh why?! I have to go back! He needs me. I'm the only one that can sense the jewel shards besides-oh, that's right. It was HER that made decide this horrible thing. There's no going back now. I can't do it. If I do, this will happen everytime SHE shows up._

Kagome had school that day, though this time she didn't want to go. She looked terrible. Her eyes were pink all around them from weaping so much. She had a tired look on her face that said only a full twelve hours of sleep could fix, maybe even more. Her body was so tired that she had to drag herself to the bathroom to shower. The girl told herself that she could get through the school day. She even made a little joke about her being "sick" all the time. _It's funny...I'm supposedly sick a lot and miss school, but today I feel sick, really, actually sick, but I'm still going to school. Heh heh! I just don't know exatly what kind of sickness I've got..._

* * *

End of Chapter! Not many people have reviewed my story...in fact, only one person did...and I assume only one person read it...but please, whoever else may read this, spread the word and review! 


	3. At School That Day

**School**

_How am I ever going to survive this day?_ Kagome groaned as she entered the high school. She sighed when her friends came up to her. "Hey Kagome! You're in school today. That's great." Eri said enthusiastically.

"So your mom said you had the chicken pox. Then the measels, then the..." Ayumi said,

_Thanks mom. At least now I won't have to have anymore old people deseases. _"The...what was it? Oh yeah! You got a broken arm." Yuka remembered.

_A broken arm? Oh well. I got out of school for a while. And it's a sensible excuse too._ "So, how are you and that guy?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped back to reality. "Oh." She said in a quiet voice.

"Again? Kagome!" They all said together.

"No. It's for real this time. I ended it this morning. For good." She said. This time her voice had its normally happy tone.

"She hiding her sadness." Eri whispered to the others.

_I'm right in front of them. Don't they know I can hear them? _"Guys, I'm not sad. Really." She opened her mouth to explain when she saw her friends' faces. "I saw him with another girl again. The same girl he's been going with. I decided he'd hurt me enough, so..." She paused. "...so I decided to end it, once and for all. Though nothing was ever really official." She said the last sentence more to herself than to the other three girls beside her.

"What! Nothing was ever even official? He didn't give you a ring? A stuffed animal? A-a-" Eri yelled.

"No, not exactly. But what he did this morning was actually kind of romantic." She stopped a moment, then, reluctantly went on. "He-he kissed me. I-it went on for minutes, and then I pulled away finally."

"Oh, how romantic!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"And you broke up with him!?" Eri yelled.

Hojo heard and walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome." He waved.

"Talk to him Kagome. You're single now. Go on a date!" Yuka whispered and all three girls walked away, but only far enough to where they could still hear the conversation.

"Hi Hojo. How are you?" Kagome said nervously.

"I just heard that you are single. When were you ever dating?" He asked.

"Oh, uh..." _I can't tell him it was when he kept asking me out. But I can't lie. _"Well, Hojo, you know how all year you've kept on asking me on a date?"

"Yeah." Hojo replied.

"Well..." He heard the reluctness in her voice to tell him. "It was all that time!" She accidently blurted out. She instinctively put her hand over her mouth.

Hojo looked hurt. Really hurt. "Kagome...I-" He thought a moment. "I'm speechless. How come you didn't tell me?"

"They," Kagome pointed a finger at her three friends, "wouldn't let me!" She was aware that they were eavesdropping.

"Oh." Hojo said disapointedly.

"But the only reason why I have been leaving in the middle of our dates is because of that guy. I'm free now. I can go on a date with you after school if you'd like." Kagome tried to cheer him up, which wasn't usually that hard to do. In this case, though, he wouldn't perk up for a date.

"Well, if you just broke up, then you probably need time to heal. I shouldn't rush you." He said, and turned to walk away.

_Awww...he's so sweet, but I can't let him be broken-hearted. _"Hojo-"

He turned around so quickly it startled Kagome. He eyes sparkled with hope.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing. Your name will end up here if you review.

Stiffinme

littlebellbunny

SANGO-N-MIROKU 4EV3R

Hikaru Rouge

halfbreed14

Chedder Fries

Rabbit Gal'

Thanks for the reviews! Also, now that I've finally figured out how to put other chapters on here, I'll update every night. If not every night, then at least six days a week.

So, there will be at least six chapters a week. I can tell this will be a LONG story...Any suggestions are welcome. I won't get mad. Say whatever you want...critisize me if you wish! Oh, and try to read my other stories...especially "My Mind." I like that one a lot. Thanks!


	4. InuYasha's Thoughts and Worries

InuYasha lay on the ground. He was tearing up into the sky, at the clouds. _That one looks like Kagome. _He sighed. _That one does too. And that one. _Pretty soon, all of them resembled the girl he loved ever so much. _How could I have let this happen?_ He asked him self repeatedly.

The rustling of a bush brought him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He said, his voice roughly and hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Relax, InuYasha. It's just me." Miroku said.

The hanyou's hand left the sword. "What do you want?"

"Can't I talk to you? It's not very often we get to talk."

"Whatever." InuYasha mumbled.

"So...what happened with you and Kagome exactly?" Miroku asked, sounding innocent.

"Eh," he made a growl-type noise.

"Or should I ask what happened with you and Kikyo?" He sounded like his normal lecherous self now.

InuYasha yelled loudly enough that people miles away could hear him. "Monk! I'm going to kill you!"

Miroku waved his hands as a sign that he'd stop. "My apologies, InuYasha. I just thought you could maybe use a laugh."

"A laugh!? A laugh!?" He growled and spoke at the same time. "I don't want to laugh! This isn't a time to laugh! Idiot!"

"Again, my apologies."

Suddenly something landed on InuYasha's nose. _Smack! _A certain flea demon wilted to the ground. "Ah. Master InuYasha. You aren't as tasty as usual." He insulted.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

"Kagome's gone to her era once again. She says she's never coming back." Miroku said in a low voice.

"Shut up, Miroku!" He scolded. "Besides, it's none of his business." He said more calmly, yet not.

"What happened, Monk Miroku?" Myouga directed the question to the lecher, knowing he'd tell.

"Kagome caught InuYasha with Kikyo again, and she decided that she couldn't take anymore, I suppose."

"Ah. So Master InuYasha made chaos between he and Kagome again." He then turned to face the hanyou. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Master InuYasha." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

_Smack!_ For the second time that day, the flea was flattened. Myouga sighed heavily. "Master InuYasha, just go apologize to Kagome."

"Yes, why don't you do that? You always do that, and she always forgives you." _Bang!_ Miroku earned himself a bump on the head.

"Quit making it sound like I'm always making her mad!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that." Miroku said, a smug look on his face.

InuYasha just stood up and walked away for once in his life. Myouga and Miroku were very surprised at this.

Ten minutes later InuYasha was in a high tree, thinking. With a sigh he thought _Kagome, I miss you...I love you..._He thought of what Miroku had said. "Yes, why don't you do that? You always do, and she always forgives you." _I don't do that so often that he can say I always do it, do I? _He thought back to all the times he was with Kikyo. So many times. Every one of those times, Kagome had caught them. EVERY one of those times. He was lip-locking with Kikyo every time. Kagome saw them. He tried to put himself in his ONE, TRUE love's position. _I really did hurt her. I can't believe I did something like that. All that time, every time, I broke her heart. And every time it was finally healed, I let it shatter again. I'm really horrible. I really, really am. But does Kagome hate me for it? Or does she still love me?_

* * *

Okay, this chapter is complete! Wow, already up to 4 chapters. I know, it's been a month, but I just figured out how to add other chapters, so that month doesn't count...at least not to me. I hope you criticize me and give me some tips. If you want something to happen, I'll definitely try my best to find the perfect part for it, and add you to my "Thank You" list. Remember the "R.R.C.C."

R-Read

R-Review

C-Criticize

C-Comment

Thank You:

inuaiko

Inu's Hanyou If you've got any questions, I'll be happy to answer them!


	5. At School That Same Day

Recap

"Well, if you just broke up, then you probably need time to heal. I shouldn't rush you." He said, and turned to walk away.

_Awww...he's so sweet, but I can't let him be broken-hearted. _"Hojo-"

He turned around so quickly it startled Kagome. His eyes sparkled with hope.

* * *

"I'm fine. Really I am. Do you want to go out?" Kagome asked, trying to hide her lie.

He cupped her hands like Kouga did. It made her think of him. She quickly pulled her hands from his and turned, her fist held on her heart.

"Are you sure, Kagome? I don't want you to to go into a relationship too soon." He said, hoping she'd be fine.

"Oh, no, Hojo. I promise, I'm alright. It's just the way you held my hands..." Kagome trailed off.

"What?" He paused, confusion in his voice. Then, his voice changed to mad-ish-kind-ish. "Oh. Did he do that?" He realized his tone and changed it back to his normal one. "Sorry." He apologized with a blush on his cheeks. He knew he'd shown jealousy.

"No, it's fine. And it wasn't him that did it. It was-" She was interrupted.

"What!? Did you go out with two guys at once or something?"

"No. Well, not exactly..." Hojo was shocked. He didn't know Kagome was like this. "You've got it all wrong. Kouga is just a friend! And I-"

"You're still seeing him! I don't even know him and you want me to date you now!?" He paused, his face red with fury. "You can forget about dating me now!" He saw Kagome's eyes. They were overflowing with tears. Behind those tears though, he saw sadness, lonliness, every feeling he didn't have. He calmed again. "How could I ever trust you, Kagome?" He said in an easy tone. He brought himself to hug her, but she pulled away after just a few seconds.

_Oh! He hugs just like InuYasha! _She sobbed.

After minutes of just sobbing, Kagome looked up to see her friends coming over to her. They'd listened to that. Kagome sighed in her head. _They are such goofballs. _Hojo was still there. The girl mentally growled.

"Kagome..." Ayumi said.

"Do you want to go home?" They all shared a large apartment.

"No. I need to finish talking to Hojo." She said firmly. The girls left, surprisingly. "Hojo, listen. No talking. Hear me out." He nodded slowly. Kagome went on. "I don't like or love Kouga. Maybe as a friend, yes. But I can't go near him often anyway...or at least I couldn't." She accidently said. She saw that, luckily, Hojo didn't notice what she'd meant. "The guy I was going out with...well, it wasn't exactly official, but there was feeling...anyway, look, I like you, but as a friend. I still...I still..." She just couldn't say it. She knew that if she did, she would go crawling back to him again.

"You still love him." Hojo said, disappointment in his voice. "I understand." His head hang low a moment, but then he perked up. "Don't worry Kagome. I know that you're just trying to make it seem like you really cared for that jerk-what was his name?"

Kagome stood before him, not knowing if she should tell him the name or not. Kouga was weird enough to say. But InuYasha-InuYasha is weird beyond weird...even in Japan! "Uh...I forgot?" She said hoping he'd take it.

"C'mon Kagome. I've known you forever now, and you can't exactly lie." He said with a short laugh.

_Is that so? Well then why did I just get away with lying to you? Yeah, that's right! I lied about being fine! Mm-hmm. _Kagome couldn't tell him that though, so she just said the truth. "InuYasha."

"Inu...Yasha? That's certainly...different. But, doesn't inu mean dog?" He asked suspiciously.

"Uh..."

"Oh, Kagome, you poor thing! You made him up didn't you? You were testing me!"

"...Yyyyyeeeeesss." She replied slowly.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know Hojo wouldn't blush, or get angry, or freak out, but it's they're funny details, don't you think? I do try to keep my characters in line, but then it'd be exactly the same as the show...and that's no fun! Right? Right. So, R.R.C.C. please!

Oh, I do exept tips.

-Kikinu


	6. Surprise!

Recap

_I really did hurt her. I can't believe I did something like that. All that time, every time, I broke her heart. And every time it was finally healed, I let it shatter again. I'm really horrible. I really, really am. But does Kagome hate me for it? Or does she still love me?_

_

* * *

_

InuYasha was still thinking. _Does she hate me? _He repeatedly asked himself. _Why wouldn't she? This is the what-thousandth time I've done this? _His thinking stopped a moment. (His mind isn't a very complex one, so he can stop himself from thinking.) Then, something occured to him. _Was this the thousandth time I've done this to her? If it is, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. I just wish I could see her. I wish I could look into those brown eyes again. I wish I could feel her soft skin that isn't as pale as Kikyo's, but still kind of pale. I wish I could smell her, smell her beautiful black hair, her breath, her body. I wish I could just touch her lips with mine...one last time. _

Even though it had only been like, twelve hours since they'd seen and kissed each other, it felt like an eternity to them. (Example: You know how you feel when you get a new boyfriend, or girlfriend, and being away from each other for five minutes feels like five hours? That's how they feel. Only worse.) The longest they'd ever, ever been away from each other is about a day, but that was when they hated each other's guts. Though deep down inside each of them, they wanted to see the other. "Kagome." InuYasha whispered to himself. "I miss you."

**!!!Surprise!!!**

(Here's a little surprise for my dear little Sesshomaru & gang.)

Sesshomaru just happened to hear InuYasha and decided to drop by. Rin and Jaken were with him. Along with Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look!" The young girl said pointing toward her lord's half-brother. "Isn't that your brother?"

_Half! _He wanted to scold, but didn't. Instead, he replied in his normal, cool, emotionless voice. Though the when speaking to the girl he'd grown to love, he accidentally added a small bit of love and kindess to it. But only a little. "Yes, Rin."

Rin almost jumped off of Ah-Un, but had learned how to keep herself under control when Sesshomaru was around. She didn't want him to think she was some sort of...human. Even though she was one, she had begun to think of herself as another demon, an offspring of the lord. Sesshomaru, now, he did think of her as a daughter, but wouldn't dare show or tell. Not even her. He loved her deeply, just as InuYasha's mother Izayoi had loved him, even if he wasn't her real son. "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl was ready to do anything he told her to do.

"Calm yourself."

"Oh!" Rin straitened. "Yes, my lord." She was happy, still, even though he gave her a cold order. She still loved him, and knew he loved her. Though young, she had an eye for these things. She knew how much he loved her, and how badly he'd like to show it. To hug her, kiss her on the cheek, and say "I love you." She knew he couldn't. Rin always got excited just when he spoke to her, no matter what it was he said. She took everything Sesshomaru told her, and changed it to the words he so longingly wished to say. She was about ready to say the words to the great demon one day, but decided it'd be best if she didn't. She would, for one thing, get scolded by Jaken. And for two, her lord wouldn't know what to say back, and things would be akward forever longer.

"I shall see what my half-breed of a brother is up to." Sesshomaru went faster, but was stopped by Rin's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, as if to accept her question.

"Could I...um...maybe...go with...you?" She asked, partly afraid of the outcome. "I'd like to talk to Kagome."

"About what?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just, I wish to...um...talk to girls...for...once..." She trailed. The eleven-year-old blushed as she lied. She was hoping the demon wouldn't detect her lie. Though it wasn't a total lie. She did want to talk to girls.

"What!? You imputant fool! How dare you speak to my lord that way!" Jaken, sure enough, scolded the girl.

"Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault I-" She stopped, almost revealing her secret to Jaken and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Author's Note:

So how did you like this chapter? Since I didn't get to write a chapter last night, I will write another one tonight. Maybe even more.

* * *

A question from the author:

Since I am going to update again tonight, I want you to stop here and ask yourself the following questions...

What will InuYasha do to make Kagome forgive him?

Will Kagome forgive him by the next chapter?

What is Rin's secret that she can't tell the demons that have been like family to her for years?

* * *

Tell me your answers in your review for this chapter. I'd like to know...And I want to see who is right...and who is wrong! This will be fun, won't it?

* * *

Also, I know Rin hasn't really ever actually met InuYasha and the gang, you know, face to face. But in this story, she did. I don't like to change things too much, but I don't think this is so horrible.

**!!!REMEMBER!!!**

Answer my questions, please. See if you got it right...or wrong...you know, whatever...

* * *

I'll update again in like a half and hour. My fingers need a little break and it DINNER TIME! 


	7. Rin's Secret: Not Revealed

Recap

"Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault I-" She stopped, almost revealing her secret to Jaken and Seshomaru. Rin thought Sesshomaru was annoyed by her. So she told them, "I'm sorry Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru, it's just that I wish to be with girls for a while." Her voice sounded just as it did when Sesshomaru first heard it.

"Fine." Was all that her lord said.

Rin jumped for joy. She was happy that the demon she'd grown to love oh so much hadn't taken that to offense, or did he? She didn't know exactly, but it didn't seem to her that he did. Jaken was quite happy that Sesshomaru let Rin go with him because that meant he'd get to go along too. Wherever Rin went, he went. That's what his lord commanded.

"Thank you, my lord." The child said.

Sesshomaru thought about taking her, even though he already said she could. _That monk had better not be around. If he is, he'd better not do as much as even touch Rin. If he does, I'll torture him. _Torturing wasn't really the demon's style, but he'd do anything for Rin.

Rin was thinking during the few minutes that it took them to get to where InuYasha was. _I hope that monk isn't there. He is always such a bad man to woman, even ones my age. If he is there, and he does anything wrong to me, even touches me, my lord will hurt him terribly. _

When Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were in front of the half-demon, InuYasha didn't notice.

Sesshomaru just stared at InuYasha, his normal face, as his half-brother spoke to himself as if he wasn't even there.

Suddenly, the half-breed noticed someone's presence. He looked up hopefully, not noticing who's scent it was, and reached for a hug, shouting, "Kagome!"

Sesshomaru quickly took a step back, leaving InuYasha to stumble on the thick branch.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said in disgust.

"My lord?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru knew what she wanted, so he nodded his head, looking at the girl. The nod meant she could ask what she wanted to.

"Hlaf-breed?" She said innocently.

InuYasha looked at her. "Who are you?" He wasn't mad that she called him a half-breed. He sensed that she didn't know any better.

"You do not remember?" They weren't properly introduced, but they knew each other. She knew his name, who he was. He hadn't seen her in at least a year, though, so she understood that he didn't recollect her.

"Of course not. Why would I ask if I didn't?" He said cruelly.

"Oh." She looked at Sesshomaru for help. He knew she wanted him to speak for her, but he didn't. She went on, her voice quiet and shy. "Could I please speak with Kagome?"

"Why?" He sounded like he was in pain.

"I...just...would like to."

"Well she's not here right now. And I don't think she's ever going to come back." InuYasha replied harshly.

"Why is that?" Rin asked, more comfortably.

"I still don't know who the heck you are!"

"I'm am Rin." She told him as if they'd never met.

_Rin? Where did I hear that before? Rin? Oh yeah, she's that little kid that's always with Sesshomaru. _"What do you want with Kagome?"

"I would like to speak with her. And maybe the demon slayer also." She replied.

"Well, Rin, Kagome isn't here, so you're just going to have to settle for the demon slayer."

"Oh." She really would rather speak with Kagome. She made her feel more comfortable. Sango, on the other hand, made her feel afraid. She didn't like to be with her. She hardly ever laughed, and was so very strange. Plus, she just couldn't tell Sango her secret. "Nevermind. I will stay here."

"No, Rin." Came Sesshomaru's deep voice.

Rin would easily leave at those words, but decided it was time for a change. "Why not?"

This shocked the lord. She'd never said those words to him before. Or even raised her voice at him. She'd only done it to Jaken, which he didn't really mind that, since he always yelled at her.

"Go."

"But, my lord. I wish to stay with you."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to ask the question. "And why is that?"

"Alright! Enough of this. Either fight me, or leave!" InuYasha yelled.

Rin just ignored InuYasha, and so did the great demon. "Lord Sesshomaru, I miss you. I do not ever see you. You are always fighting your stupid half-breed half-brother." She said firmly.

Sesshomaru had to use all of his might to keep from smirking. He was laughing so much inside. Rin knew what he thought of his half-brother, and that made him love her even more.

"You...wish to see...me?" This was the most he'd ever spoken at once. Rin really did change him. He couldn't help but speak to her. He couldn't help but give her everything she wanted, everything she desired.

"Yes, my lord. You are always gone. I..." She didn't know whether to tell the man that was like her father she loved him or not. _What to do...what to do? Oh, I need to speak with Kagome!

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Okay, good or bad? I hope it's good. I think it's the longest chapter I've written so far. Isn't it amazing? Man...I've been dreaming about my story, and, well, this is what happened. So, I wrote it down. I hope I dream about it again, so I can easily add another chapter.

Thank you for the reviews:

Sango's best friend445

inuaiko

Jill-kun

Doghanyou3693

Inu's Hanyo

Stiffinme

littlebellbunny

Sango-N-Miroku 4EV3R

Hikaru Rouge

halfbreed14

Chedder Fries

RabbitGal'


	8. Is Hojo a Player?

Recap

"Oh, Kagome, you poor thing! You made him up didn't you? You were testing me!"

"...Yyyyyeeeeesss." She replied slowly.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I'm jumping everywhere, but it's just my style. Also, it makes YOU just HAVE to read. I'm sorry if it confuses you or anything like that...again, just my style.

* * *

On with the chapter...

* * *

"Don't worry, Kagome. I know that all guys out there aren't always the most trustworthy." Hojo said. 

"Yeah." Kagome agreed with a fake laugh_. That's for sure._ She thought, thinking of InuYasha.

"So, Kagome," Hojo started, not the least bit nervous about what he was about to say. "Do you want to come to my place?"

Kagome blushed so deeply, that you could enter her in a tomatoe contest. _What is he saying? He's been asking me out ever since freshman year of High School, and now he's inviting me to his house? The house that he lives alone in? Is he some kind of player or something? _"Hojo?" She asked, very confused.

"Do you want to?" He pushed.

"Uh-" _Should I? _She asked herself constantly for a few seconds, then came to a conclusion. _I'll just get back at InuYasha! He deserves it. Besides, it's not like I'm cheating on him. And Hojo is a nice guy. He couldn't be a player...I hope he's not anyway. _"Okay. Let me just get a few things."

He nodded and waited for Kagome to get her book(back)bag(pack), notebook, and pen.

"So, are we going to do our homework? Because I really need the help." Kagome said, stressing the word "really."

"Sure. That's what I planned all along." Hojo lied, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Sorry it's so short...and that it's a cliff hanger. I just, well, felt like it!

I'm in a somewhat kind of EVIL mood at the moment. I just got in a fight with my friend.

She gets on my nerves sometimes. I think she really has the brains of a parrot!

At least, most of the time. She's an air heard. I call her that ALL the time, and

she doesn't know what it means! She copies, well, copied off my homework before I moved.

Now she asks for my help over the telephone. Sorry that I'm taking it out on you, but...

can't help it!

Knowing her, she'll probably call tomorrow to make up. She ALWAYS does that.

I won't except the call, but it'll put me in a slightly better mood...a writing mood.

So expect it around noon...maybe two...depending on when I wake up...

-Kikinu


	9. What!  Why!

Recap

"So, are we going to do our homework? Because I really need help." Kagome said, stressing the word "really."

"Sure. That's what I planned all along." Hojo lied, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

* * *

After about ten minutes in the car, the two nineteen year olds reached Hojo's house.

Kagome had only seen it once, and that was when they first started collage. "It's beautiful, Hojo." Kagome complimented the two story house. It was made of brand new red brick. The windows had bergundee shutters on them. Cherry wood was what the door was made of.

"Thanks." The boy replied simply. He was used to the compliments by now. He'd owned the house for four months now, and everyone seemed to say those same words.

"No, really. How did you afford this, anyway?"

"I got a job during High School and saved up my money." Was all he said.

_Wow. I wonder what he does in this big house all by himself. _Kagome decided to ask. "What do you do here? It's so big, and you're so...small, compared to it." Kagome thought about what she thought earlier. She made a joke. "So, Hojo, do you invite many girls over here?" She wanted to freak him out, so she made herself sound like she knew it was true, even though it wasn't...or was it?

Hojo began to look nervous. "Uh-I-uh-how could-uh-you think-uh-um-that? Um..."

"You act like you really do Hojo." Kagome made it sound like a question, though it wasn't. _Ring! _Kagome's phone rang. She looked at who was calling and found that it was Eri, who was most likely with Ayumi and Yuka. She flipped it open and said, "Hello! Kagome Higurashi speaking!"

"We know it's you, Kagome. You don't have to do that." Eri said.

"I know." She thought only a second. "But you have to admit, it is fun!" She practically squealed.

Hojo sighed. He was getting very impatiant. He had changed over the years. Kagome didn't really notice, though, because she barely knew him at all. She knew she could trust him though..._Unlike that stupid InuYasha! _She thought.

"Anyways, Kagome, is Hojo with you?" Yuka continued.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh no." Ayumi said.

"Where are you exactly, Kagome?" Eri sounded worried.

"At his house. Why?" Kagome asked, a bit afraid. Not exactly AFRAID, persay. I mean, she fights demons for crying out loud! She was...I don't know...let's say she was...anxious, maybe? Use whatever word you'd like. I can't really think of one.

"Kagome, come back to our apartment. Now. Don't go with Hojo. Hurry!" Eri said, but all three of them said the last word together.

* * *

**!!!Cliff Hanger!!!**

Oh! Sorry, but I just don't have the time I did to write anymore.

I know that instead of writing this, I could be writing more to

the story, but I don't really care. I hope you still like me!

I just can't write as much as I could.

You see, my uncle find this game that he really, really

likes, and he just can't get off the computer.

You know how boys and their car games are 

Anyway, my chapter will be short until he gets

bored of his game. So, thank you to the people who

reviewed...yadda yadda. Sorry, school has wiped me

out. I saw this basketball player, well retired player,

by the name of "Buffy Coleman." Ever heard of him?

Well, I think I'll be saying bye! At least for now.

So, I guess...chow!


	10. Rin Runs Away

Okay, I've decided to take a break with Hojo and Kagome. So I'll be going back to Rin, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. Oh, and Jaken of course, though you know how he is. So nervous as to not be able to say anything. Which is actually quite smart...if you don't like being hit on the head, of course.

* * *

Recap

"Yes, my lord. You are always gone. I..." She didn't know whether to tell the man that was like her father she loved him or not. _What to do...What to do? Oh,I need to speak with Kagome!

* * *

_Rin saw Sesshomaru's feeling change. He was confused, but now, he's very annoyed. He hated when she did that. Rin could see what he was thinking. He was thinking that Rin had better just say something before he made her...accidentally of course. He would never hurt her purposely.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru's voice interrupted the little girl's thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She shot up, looking right at him. She knew she had to say something, but what?

"I'm still here!" InuYasha said angrily. "If we aren't going to fight, then I'm leaving!"

"Then leave." Rin looked at him and said simply.

InuYasha looked surprised. She really could have been Sesshomaru's daughter. Really. That's what Sesshomaru was about to say, but Rin beat him to it.

Rin gave InuYasha what Sesshomaru would've given him if he could do it first. He knew the girl was doing it though, and decided that he'd better not make it look like they'd been practicing to look alike or anything like that.

She gave him a death glare. The glare said _If you aren't going to be quiet, than leave. This is my time with Sesshomaru/Rin._

InuYasha got the message and just sat down on a branch. _Whatever. _He thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I...love...you..." Rin finished. Many moments passed before there was an answer.

"Rin." He paused. "Why?" He was never really loved by anyone. Well, by his mother, yes, but she had passed away about a hundred and fifty years ago. It had been a long time since he'd heard those three words, at least said to him. He had nothing else to say. He didn't know what to say. So he just asked why.

"Why? My lord, I've known I've loved you for years now, don't you love me?" She asked, a bit disappointed. Rin knew he would never admit he loved her. Even to himself. He wouldn't allow those feelings, and that made the emotionful(don't know if that's a word, just sounds kind of right) girl sad. _Will I ever hear those words said to me again? _She wondered. _No. _She answered when she realized how long it was taking Sesshomaru to answer.

"I..." Rin's eyes were full of hope. They sparkled like never before. How could he resist those beautiful brown eyes? Sesshomaru sighed. He might have been able to tell Rin what she wanted to hear, if Jaken and InuYasha weren't there.

"Oh." Rin knew what he was thinking. "I understand." She said, jumping of of Ah-Un and running into the forest.

"Hey! Rin, where are you going?" InuYasha hollard at her.

She didn't answer. She couldn't. She was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Anuthor's note:

Sorry I can't write anymore; It's my bedtime.

So, I'll write when I can, but I'm drowning in my homework,

which takes me a LONG time to do because I lay it all on my bed

and my little cousin steals it, and I babysit my baby cousin who just

learned to walk and gets into EVERYTHING... and I've got a lot of

other things. I'm just so busy lately. I truly am sorry for not being able to write more. The chapters are so short, I know.

I usually wake up around three thirty a.m. and get on the computer, watch BLEACH at four,

and get back on the computer until five; InuYasha comes on then. Then I get in the shower at six,

until about six thirty, ten minutes to brush my hair and dress, and then I get back on the computer.

I write as much as I can, but I try to spend SOME time with my younger brother. I don't know

him like I did a year ago. He spends all his time with our uncle. Well, I will try to write as much as I can.

I usually write some in the morning, then at about nine at night I get back on, write a bit more, and put it in my

story, or whatever.

Woah. Is it just me, or did I write more here than I did on the story? Oh well.

I'll update again, hopefully tomorrow.

Thank you for all your reviews!

-Kikinu


	11. Hojo is a ?

Recap

"Kagome, come back to our apartment. Now. Don't go with Hojo. Hurry!" Eri said, but all three of them said the last word together.

* * *

"_Why_?" Kagome asked, a grin on her face. She thought she was just being pranked..._Am I being pranked?_

"Look, Kagome. You have to come and see us." Yuka ordered.

"I can see you anytime. Why does it have to be now?" Kagome said, holding her index finger up at Hojo to say 'one second.'

_Oh no. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi...I knew they knew. I just knew it! How could I be so careless?_

"Kagome!" Eri yelled. "Get over here right now! And I mean now!" Yuka yelled into the phone.

Kagome winced at the volume of her friend's voice. It made her ear drums play the symblos. "Alright, alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. Hojo will give me a ride. Won't you Hojo?"

The boy had only enough time to take in a breath before Kagome's friend's yelled even louder into the phone.

"No!" Came Ayumi's voice.

"Yeah." Eri made an obvious voice, agreeing with Ayumi.

"Yeah? Okay, see you in ten. Bye." Kagome said about to hang up the phone when all of the sudden she heard the word 'emergency' screamed loudly into the cell phone. _Eri. Of course. _"This had better be an 'emergency.'"

"It is." Yuka said.

"Kagome, could you take about five steps away from Hojo?" Ayumi said.

"Okay...why?"

"Did you take five steps back or not?" Eri's threatening voice said.

"Yes! Now what is this emer-" Kagome started.

Eri interupted. "The emergency is that Hojo isn't like he used to be. You know how his dad was 'Mr. Sweet?'"

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?" Kagome answered.

"Well, he wasn't 'Mr.Sweet' after all." Ayumi said.

"What?"

Hojo stood there nervously. He whistled like nothing was going on. However, he knew exactly what was happening. _I'll just have to play innocent for a while. _He thought.

"Oh! Kagome, you are so...so...stupid!"

"Yuk-" Kagome wasn't allowed to speak yet.

"Hojo's dad was cheating on his mom! Do you understand now!?" Yuka finished.

Kagome was speachless. So many words raced through her mind. She couldn't form sentences. _Sweet, Hojo, dad, Mr., cheat! _She finally found a sentence. "Hojo's father cheated on his wife!" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah! We just found out. If we knew sooner, we wouldn't have let you with him!" Eri told her.

"What's this got to do with Hojo?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Hojo decided he wanted to be just like his dad...now get over here! We'll meet you on Jishikido Street."

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope this is long enough for you.

I missed the bus today and there were no other cars to used.

Everyone took them. So I got on the computer and updated.

I started another story too. I will probably update it during

the weekend, as well as this. So, maybe, since I can stay up

later tonight, I'll probably write a little more to another chapter

and finish it tomorrow, or maybe finish it tonight. Which ever.

Hopefully tonight. So, yeah, I hope you liked this chapter! I

thought it was a great surprise. Tell me whether you want Rin

and Sesshomaru in the next chapter or more Kagome. Or maybe

InuYasha?

Thank you to all that reviewed.

-Kikinu


	12. Kagome's Lucky Escape

Recap

"Well, Hojo decided he wanted to be just like his dad...now get over here! We'll meet you on Jishikido Street."

* * *

Kagome hand up the phone and quickly thought of something to tell Hojo. It was about InuYasha though. _Okay. I can tell him that InuYasha is real, can't I? It's the only way to get out of here alive...or at least not pregnant-Ugh! Hojo! _"Hey, Hojo? Could I tell you something?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." His voice was just as Kagome remembered. Steady and cool, though his body language showed he was incredibly nervous. His hands were in his pockets, he wouldn't look her in the eye, or at all for that matter, and he was a fidgety.

"Well, um, you know that boy I told you I made up? InuYasha?" He nodded. "Well, he, uh, is real. He's real, Hojo. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't brake your heart like he broke mine. I just-" She inhaled deeply, for she was about to say everything really, really fast. "I just didn't want to hurt you like he hurt me and he really, really hurt me, and I just couldn't do that to you, and-and-" She exhaled. Then went a bit more slowly, but only a bit. "Well, he just called the apartment and then Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi called my cell phone to tell me and..." That part was the lie. Everything before it was the truth.

"Wow, slow down, Kagome." He was relieved. Of course Hojo was going to let her leave. Not because he was as 'nice' as his father, but because he couldn't spend time with her now. He was afraid. "I believe you. You go and talk to him." He lied. _Hmm, maybe she isn't the best girl for me after all. I think she's crazy. InuYasha? Inu? DogYasha. _He accidently chuckled.

"What is so funny, Hojo?"

"Uh, oh, n-nothing. Nothing at all." He answered.

"Alright. I guess I'll go then." She sounded worried, and Hojo could tell. He should really be the worried one. _Oh. That was a close one. I'm glad Eri and Yuka are always the ones to know things at just the right time. Ayumi is alright too, but she isn't good in a crisis. She would freak out. _Kagome giggled at a memory.

**Memory**

"Kagome!" Ayumi screamed.

"Look, Ayumi, there's no need to get all worked up about nothing." Kagome told her freak-out friend.

"Yes there is." Ayumi told her.

"No there isn't." Kagome insisted. 

Ayumi and Kagome were the only ones still at school. Kagome had gotten a D on the test they took yesterday and had to take a make-up test.

Ayumi, she made a B and persuaded the teacher to give her a re-do. Luckily, her persuation was just enough.

"Yes there is." Ayumi said back to her.

"No there-" She sighed at their childness. "Ayumi, you made a B...a B! That's the best I've gotten since freshmen year started." They were at their second year in High School.

"It's a B! That's the lowest grade I've gotten...EVER!" Ayumi exploded.

They took their make-up tests; Ayumi getting an A, Kagome getting the B.

"I can't believe you got a B!" Ayumi yelled.

"Ah, well..." Kagome said in reply.

**End Memory**

The important thing was that she got out of there.

The four met on Jishikido Street. "Are you okay!?" Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

"Oh, good." Ayumi said in releif.

"Yeah, you bet it's good!" Yuka yelled.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I know the 'Memory' was unneccesary, but it added a little something extra, don't you think?

Anyway, I'll update most likely tomorrow.

Thank you to my reviewers!

-Kikinu


	13. Rin Is Going To Leave Her 'Father'

Author's Note:

Okay, we are back to Rin and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Recap

She didn't answer. She couldn't. She was on the verge of tears.

* * *

_Mr lord, don't worry. I understand. _Rin thought. She leaned against a tree, her arms around her knees which were to her chest. At least she hadn't felt like crying anymore. If there was one thing she learned from her 'father' it was to never cry. Well, never show feeling, but she was only eleven, and not crying was pretty much all she could do for now. She had to be happy, for if she wasn't, then her lord would not be. Rin was happy enough for both of them. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, hoping he, and only he would hear what she was about to say. "I miss you already. But I am afraid...I'm afraid that I...I won't be able to see you anymore." She said calmly. _I won't cry. Not even for you, my lord. I will be strong for you, but you won't be able to see it. _She sighed. Her thoughts were much too mature for her age. She should still be thinking about flowers and pretty clouds shaped like flowers, but she was different. She grew up with mature people-or should I say demons? It was like that a lot. She would be running through a meadow full of yellow, blue, pink, red, and white flowers, a bouquet in her hands for her lord with an enormous grin on her face. Then she would be thinking about things like this. About things only adults should think of. "Well, I guess this is...goodbye." 

InuYasha heard exactly what Rin had said. He eyes drooped in sadness. What she said reminded him of Kagome. She had said something like that, only it was a little smarter, with bigger words.

Sesshomaru had heard it as well. He was running of to get her. The demon knew exactly where she was. He knew she wasn't crying too. He knew she was strong. He knew what she was thinking, and matally agreed with her, but only mentally. _Rin, I know it is too late now, but...I do...love...you..._He thought as he stopped going after her. Then he suddenly found himself going in her direction. _Rin. I will take one last look at her, and then...I'll take my leave. _

"Lord Sesshomaru, I love you. Goodbye." She didn't whisper this time. She said it nice and loud, like she was...proud.

_Why does she sound proud? She said she loves me, but in a proud voice, a determined voice. She sounds like...like...what was the girl's name she wanted to see so badly? ...Kagome. Rin sounds like Kagome. _He went too far into his thoughts. He thought about Kagome! _I wonder where she is. She is the one that is usually with InuYasha, isn't she?_ He scolded himself of his thoughts. _No. You think about Rin and Rin only. Not that reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. _He paused. _Rin. I will miss you too._

He was behind the tree Rin was leaning against. He hadn't made a sound as he landed where he stood, and yet..."Who's there?" Rin demanded bravely.

No answer.

"Who is there?" She repeated in a stronger, more firm tone.

Again, no answer.

She stood and went behind the tree and saw a white blur. It was _her _white blur.

_Lord Sesshomaru? _She thought. _What is he doing here? Why is he here? Did he just get lost? Did he hear what I said? What is going on!? _Her mind queried.

It was as if Sesshomaru had read her mind. "I did not get lost, Rin. You know better than that." He paused to answer one of the other questions. He was going to give the first and second answer to her yet. "I heard what you said." He told her. His voice was still emtionless.

"Yes." Rin said coldly.

"Is that all you've to say?"

Rin crossed her arms and turned to face a weeping willow tree. "Maybe." She replied. "Is that all you've to say?" She mimicked.

This made Sesshomaru want to smile.

"May...be." He mimicked as well, hoping to get Rin to give him one of her famous smiles that could brighten the sky even on an eclipse.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't know if you could really call that a cliff hanger or not, but whatever.

I think I updated three times today...two or three...?

Well, I'm trying to catch up with what I missed. I'll definitely update at least

twice tomorrow. Maybe more. Hopefully not less.

Thank you to my readers!

...Oh, what are hits? Because I've got a lot but don't even know what they are...

-Kikinu


	14. Rin and Sesshomaru One on One

Recap

"Is that all you've to say?"

Rin crossed her arms and turned to face a weeping willow tree. "Maybe." She replied. "Is that all you've to say?" She mimicked.

This made Sesshomaru _want_ to smile.

"May...be." He mimicked as well, hoping to get Rin to give him one of her famous smiles that could brighten the sky even on an eclipse.

* * *

She didn't smile, though. She was too hurt. And besides, she was waiting for the other two answers.

Sesshomaru could tell. He reluctantly answered, thinking about lying, but decided he couldn't. "I am here, Rin, because I wanted to...to see you just one last time."

Rin turned to face him. He had heard what she said. He really did. "R-really?"

A long moment passed. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Oh. Well, I guess..." She started. "

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry I havn't updated every night or so; I've been really busy. I'm moving again, and I've a

lot of homework, and I babysit, and I just can't do it all! I had to drop something, and, unfortunately,

that something was this. I might be able to write a paragraph or two, but that'd be it.

Also, I have a new bedtime. Instead of 10:30, it's 9:30 because they say I can't get up in the morning...

and I wake them up! This doesn't make any sense, my life doesn't. I have it all disorganized, the papers

scattered everywhere. So, please keep reading my story. I will update more often and write more once

the chaos ends, but it probably will only barely die down. So, please, please keep reading my story.

You've brought me to begging.

Did anyone watch 'The Excorsism of Emily Rose'? I've seen it twice. It gave me some pretty good

nightmares.

Thank you to my readers!

-Kikinu


	15. Rin Tries To Say Goodbye

Recap

A long moment passed. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Oh. Well, I guess..." She started. "

* * *

A moment of silence had passed. And then... 

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Southern Lands, took a step toward Rin. Then, the most surprising thing happened. Something you'd pay a million dollars to see.

The great demon dropped to his knees, in front of Rin, and...

He embraced her. He embraced the girl he loved so much, he'd die just to make sure she's safe.

"I do...love you." He whispered.

The young girl gripped his white boa (thing, whatever you call it) tightly. This went on for minutes. They had known each other four years, and never held each other, not once. At least, not like this. There were times that Sesshomaru had carried her away to safety from a demon.

"My lord?" Rin hesitated. Her eyes were full of sadness and despair.

_Those aren't Rin's eyes. _He thought before replying. _No. _"Yes."

If she were a flower, she'd be wilting, for what she was about to say was beart-breaking. "I will miss you." She said, trying to sound like her role model, but sounded like she was about to cry.

Sesshomaru's heart was almost ripped out, litterally, by him. "No." He commanded. Rin would usually tell him 'okay' and stumble after him. She spoiled him more than he already was. He always got his way when it came to her, and she got her's.

Rin, though, for the first time, disobeyed her lord. "I am not asking your permission." She told him, choking back the salty drips that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

**Pause:**

Okay, I won't stop here like I was planning. I wrote this on class and planned on stopping here and starting the next chapter. It looked longer on paper, but since it's not, I'll go on. You can thank me later.

* * *

**Play:**

"I am sorry, my lord. I just-" She thought a minute. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am greatful to you for taking me in, but it's not enough." She paused, letting the demon breathe everything in. When she was satisfied, she continued. "I need love...and you can't give that to me. You are incapable of loving. You weren't meant for it." The girl explained. She _has _been hanging around Sesshomaru a lot, therefore she was quite mature for her age.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru couldn't think of what to say. It was all true. Rin...outwitting Sesshomaru! That's surprising, but it is possible. After all, she is his 'mini me.'

_Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru, don't make my depart any harder! I can bearly bear this pain! _Rin mentally groaned. "Lord Sesshomaru, I need a family."

"I am your family. Jaken, Ah-Un, and me; We're your family." He told her in her normal, bored tone. Though Rin could, of course, detect his real feelings: Neediness, sadness, hopefullness. She found them all.

Rin let out a deep sigh before she went on.

* * *

**!!!TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

Author's Note:

Alright. I appoligize for not updating sooner...blah blah blah...

I have a new bedtime, which is 9:30 instead of 10:30 blah blah, I already said that.

I've a lot of homework and have an uncle who HOGS the computer. And a 5 year old

cousin who's mother says she gets to get on it whenever she wants, which is all the time.

But it's break, I shouldn't have a bedtime, or at least it shouldn't be until 2 or something a.m.

and I'll get up before everyone else.

So I'll update at least twice a day if I can, maybe more, not less than once. I'll get up in the

morning and get on the computer. I should end up on at least chapter 20 by the end of break.

Keep reviewing!

-Kikinu


	16. Just Kagome and Friends

Recap

The four met on Jishikido Street. "Are you okay!?" Eri exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Not a scratch on me."

"Oh, good." Ayumi said in releif.

"Yeah, you bet it's good!" Yuka yelled.

* * *

The walk back to the apartment was silent. Kagome could only think of InuYasha. _If InuYasha knew what Hojo was like now, he'd come to get and take me back to the feudal era. _She smiled. He could over react sometimes. Then she became serious. _Why do I keep thinking about that? About him? Do I need him? Do I really need him?_ Her mind questionaried. 

"Kagome?" Ayumi said, breaking Kagome of her thoughts. The three friends saw their friend tensing up. They were so worried about her.

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"Are you...alright?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just fine. It's just..."

"What?" Eri wanted to know.

"Hojo-I guess I just don't know anyone anymore." Kagome replied not so quickly.

"Oh." Yuka said. "Well, we had just found out when we called you. You know Samantha Redell? The girl in our second class?"

"I think so...the girl with that curly blonde hair? She's from America, I think." Kagome answered.

"Yeah. Well, she found out about Hojo and saw you leave with him and called us. So then we notified you." Ayumi explained.

"Wow, Ayumi. I didn't think you could do that!" Kagome said, changing the subject with a laugh.

"Do what?" The usually intelligent girl was so clueless sometimes.

"Ayumi..." Kagome said, shaking her head with a large grin on her face.

"Hey! You're smiling!" Eri announced.

"What?" Kagome was clueless now.

"You're smiling. I havn't seen you smiling in a while." Eri explained.

"Oh." Kagome whispered, remembering InuYasha.

"So, what was his name?" Ayumi asked. Kagome had never mentioned his name, and they were very curious.

"Yeah. And what does he look like? How old is he?" Eri questioned.

"What school does he go to? Do we know him?" Yuka's voice came.

"Oh, um," Kagome began, thinking it's alright to answer their questions...mostly honestly. "His name is InuYa-"

"Doesn't Inu mean dog?" Ms. Smarty Pants stated.

"Yes, well...his parents were...fans of dogs." Kagome lied-ish. His mother was, in a way, a fan of dogs. She did have a child with one. "And, right now, he is twenty. He doesn't go to school-"

"Oh, so he's a drop out? Is he not very smart?" Eri assumed.

"Not exactly." Kagome replied. "He wasn't the brightest person I knew, and he never went to school. I mean, he didn't know how to do any math. He couldn't write or spell, or even read. He just knew how to speak, mostly. He was great at knowing anyone's weakness."

"Oh." The trio was shocked. He couldn't do anything.

"Was he...dislexic?" Ayumi asked.

"No."

"Was he poor? A ghetto boy?" Eri asked.

"No."

"Then what!?" Yuka yelled.

"Well, his father died the night he was born, protecting his mother from a...murderer. And then, when InuYasha was just five, he was orphaned. He had a half brother who was probably fifteen or so, but they are always trying to kill each other..." Kagome informed them.

"What else do you know about his past? Is he a criminal?" Eri said.

"Oh, well, he wasn't exactly 'Mr. Sensitive,' you know. He would tell me some things, but not much. Some things, like his mother, I found out about accidently. He didn't tell me. She told me in the-" Kagome accidentally almost spilled everything!

"In the...?" Eri pushed her to finish.

"Uh-Nowhere!" Kagome tried, knowing it probably wouldn't be enough.

"Kagome! You'd better tell us!" Yuka ordered.

"You sound...just like him!" Kagome faked a sob. It was the only way to get them off that subject. She just had to cry. Simple as that.

After about five minutes, the girls had forgotten about that sentence. Kagome decided to get this over with. "He has black hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. He isn't a criminal..." _Though he would be on death row if he lived here. _"And actually, his father was a very rich man. A...business man. Though his first son, the half brother, took the fortune and the business. So InuYasha would just live off whatever."

"Oh! How sad!" Ayumi squealed.

"How did you meet? Oh, and what was his name?" Yuka said, realizing she had never finished that answered.

"His name is InuYasha." She spat out the word like it was liver. "We met by..." She didn't have a lie for this. She just changed the truth a bit. "We met at the well, the one in the shrine. He was...hurt," _Or dead, _"And I saved his life. We became good friends-"

"Really good friends..." Eri commented with a sly kind of smile on her face.

Kagome ignored it and went on. "We became good friends and hang out a lot. A lot. And he would take me to this forest, this beautiful forest. He'd carry me around on his back too, so I wouldn't have to ride my bike..." Kagome drifted into memories.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled.

"What!?" She snapped out her trance. "Oh, sorry. How many times have I done that?"

"I lost track." Ayumi joked.

Everyone accept Kagome laughed. She continued walking while the other three stood. Her mind full of pictures of InuYasha. Full of everything he ever said to her, mean and nice. Mostly cruel.

Suddenly her mind drifted to Kouga..._He actually told me how he felt. I should be in love with him, not InuYasha. He treats me better than his own pack. And I'm human! _

_Wait, I'm human, he's demon. If we were to have children...Why am I thinking about THAT!? I shouldn't be! Then why? Oh, just drop Kouga...but I want to see him...NO!_

Kagome looked fierce, like she did when she was with InuYasha and the others in a battle. (Have you ever wondered why they say 'InuYasha and the gang', or why the call the show 'InuYasha'? Why not 'Kagome'? She is in the very beginning of the show...)

"Kagome?" Her friends caught up with her.

"What? Oh, hi. Where are we?" She asked dazedly.

"At our apartment biulding." Eri answered obviously.

"Oh, right." Kagome said absent mindedly.

"Why don't you lie down, Kagome?" Ayumi suggested once they were in their room.

"No, really. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I will." Kagome assured them.

"Alright." Ayumi sounded like her mother.

"So, Kagome, are you really broken up for good?" Yuka asked curiously.

* * *

**END!**

Author's Note:

You'd better thank me. It took me about 45 minutes

to write. So, thank me! Your welcome. Okay, so, to the note.

This chapter was funny/sad/weird/I don't know. I think I'll go

see how InuYasha is. We havn't seen him since, I think, chapter 11,

and he was barely there. We havn't visited him in a while, now, have we?

Well, next chapter will be all about him!

Thank you to my reviewers, by the way. I'll list you all in chapter 19, you know, just

every bit of chapters.

-Kikinu


	17. More Girlie Chatting Stuff

Recap

"So, Kagome, are you really broken up for good?" Yuka asked curiously.

* * *

It took a long time for Kagome to answer. If she said it was, than it really was. If she admitted to it, it would be the truth. She couldn't let it be. She wouldn't let it. But then..."Yes." She said firmly. 

The girls gasped at the word.

"Oh, Kagome! We're so happy you finally gave upon him!" Eri yelled, jumping onto Kagome.

"Yeah." Ayumi agreed calmly.

"It's about time." Yuka said in an obvious voice.

A few moments passed when Ayumi got up the courage to ask what was on the girls' minds for a while. "So, Kagome...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you finally leave?" Ayumi explained.

"Oh. I just decided I've been too magnanimous. He's been such a vex." Kagome answered.

Apparently, though, her answer was not enough for the girls. "What do you mean by vex, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Well, he was just such a bother, petty, really." She told her.

"Why did you like him in the first place?" Eri wondered.

"Well, he was really mean on the outside..." It took her about three minutes to say that; About one minute to finish her sentence. "But, I could see his eyes...they were hurt...and lonely. He had no family, or friends."

"What about his half-brother? What did you say his name was?" Yuka questioned.

_It's like a pop quiz_. Kagome groaned metally_. Well, not really pop. I could expect this_. "Did you think I was joking when I said they try to kill each other? They hated each other; They were vendeta."

"Really? Well, why did they hate each other so much? I mean, enough to kill each other, or to try. And, what was his name?" Yuka said.

"Well_..." Hm, how to explain this one without giving them the real truth? I know! Sesshomaru hated InuYasha_-Her mind paused a moment, then she went on with her thoughts_. Sesshomaru hated HIM because he was half-demon_. "Well, his older half-brother didn't like him because he was a different race. HIS mother was caucation and I don't remember what HIS father was. HIS father married the same race as him the first time, and the second time he was married, it was with a different race, and HIS half-brother hated him for being different." Kagome explained, feeling quite triumphant for her great explanation.

"Wow." Ayumi commented.

"Yeah. I didn't know that older half-brother would be so discriminative." Yuka said.

"Neither did I." Eri told her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry I couldn't write more. I wanted to get this chapter

up before my turn on the computer was up. The one in my

room malfunctioned.

I hope you liked this chapter, though I don't think it was my best.

I hope you read my other stories and poems as well, though

they aren't as good as this one, I believe. I'll update again

maybe in a half an hour, maybe an hour when it's my turn

again.

I am moving in one or two weeks, and I won't have the

computer up for a long time...months maybe. We have to

get internet connection, furniture, blah blah, you know...

So I may not update for months, so I'm going to try to

update at least four times a day so I can finish before I

move. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. So look for

another chapter everyday, at least three times, because I

will try my best to update as many times a day as possible.


	18. My friends

Recap

"Yeah. I didn't know that older half-brother would be so discriminative." Yuka said.

"Neither did I." Eri told her.

* * *

"Well, he is." Kagome said simply. She saw Ayumi open her mouth to say something. _Oh great. The question I've been trying to avoid..._

"What was his name? You never answered that."

_Like InuYasha is weird enough. _"Um, I forgot." She lied.

"You forgot?" Eri pouted.

"Yeah, sorry." Kagome said, giving a fake laugh. _They're just trying to comfort me. If I pretend-wait, I'm not pretending-If they know I'm fine, they'll leave me alone about InuYasha and Sesshomaru and all that._

"So, Kagome," Yuka began. "Do you have any other friends, you know, from that guy's gang?"

"What?" _Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. _She hadn't thought of them since she last spoke to them. She became even more melon-colly.

"Do you have any other friends?" Yuka repeated. "From his gang?"

Kagome was hesitant to answer. If she told them anymore truth about InuYasha, or her friends, or Sesshomaru, she might accidentally tell them the WHOLE truth. Everything. "I..."

"Come on, Kagome. You can tell us the truth. We won't tell a soul. We promise." Eri told her.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Kagome sighed, and told the truth. Not the whole truth, just about her friends. She wasn't ready-her friends weren't ready-to hear about the feudal era. "I do have friends. Though they aren't what you would think they are. I've got four. Their names are-"

"What are their names?" Ayumi missed the sentence Kagome was starting.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala." She finished.

"Oh. What are they like?" Yuka asked.

"Well, Miroku is a..." _Should I say? No? Yes? Yes. This will be fun. _"Miroku is a bit of a lecher. Well, more than a bit. I told you about him before. The first time we met he asked me to bear his children." Kagome giggled at the memory.

"Really? And you are friends now?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, we were. He is always with InuYasha, and I can't face him again. Ever." Kagome said.

Changing the subject-well kind of-of InuYasha, Eri said, "So, what is this Sango like?"

"Well, she was my best friend-" Seeing the looks on her friends' faces, she added quickly, "Next to you guys, of course." They believed it. "She is twenty now, and so is Miroku. When she was sixteen, she lost her family, her father and her brother, and everyone in the small town she lived in. She was devistated. So serious all the time. She used to hardly ever laugh, but now, she does more than the little Shippo."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, sorry I didn't write more.

I did, but it all went away. Stupid

computer. Mine was better. It's

getting fixed right now, but by my

stepfather, who is actually bad at it.

I wrote for about an hour and a half,

and then this is all that was saved, so

I don't feel like writing anymore right now.

My fingers are tired and we are putting up

the Christmas tree; Joy. And I have to help.

So bye.


	19. Baby Bird and Father Bird

Recap

_Oh no. Lord Sesshomaru, don't make my depart any harder! I can barley bear this pain! _Rin mentally groaned. "Lord Sesshomaru, I need a family."

"I am your family. Jaken, Ah-Un, and me; We're your family." He told her in her normal, bored tone. Though Rin could, of course, detect his real feelings: Neediness, sadness, hopefulness. She found them all.

Rin let out a deep sigh before she went on.

* * *

"My lord, I know you are my family. I do. But think of it this way: I am the baby bird; you are the father bird. This baby bird has learned to spread her wings and fly. She is not much of a baby anymore. She wants to fly away with those her own age." Rin's speech wasn't an eleven-soon to be twelve-year old's; it belonged to a fifty, maybe sixty year old's tongue. Sesshomaru had done a job well one with the girl, even though he was quite young himself, in human years.  
"Rin..." He didn't know what to say. After all, he wasn't the most intimate guy. He told himself he'd never act like this again: Showing his feelings. 

He wasn't exactly showing his feelings though. He was hiding them. Sesshomaru wouldn't let them out.

"This father bird...is he sad that his baby bird is leaving?" He decided to go along with Rin's story.

"Yes, he is. But he knows if he doesn't let go now, he won't ever." Rin replied. She sounded so wise.

"How is the father bird supposed to bear the pain?"

"He will. He will get through it, and will be just fine." Rin answered.

"Will he ever forget about baby bird?" Sesshomaru hesitantly asked.

"Will he?"

Sesshomaru almost smiled. As a matter of fact, the corners of his mouth lifted for only a mili-second. "No." He understood what she meant.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Sorry it's so short. I feel a nose bleed

coming on. In the Winter, I get these

horrible nose bleeds and they go on for about

twenty minutes at a time. So, I lose a lot

of blood during this season, therefore, I

won't be able to update as often due to weakness.

Occasionally I can; Maybe more often. It actually

in my sleep! I wake up with blood all over my sheets

and hair and all that. Keep reading...Seriously, don't forget

about me if it takes long to update.

-.Celinestyr.Ephemara.Evanesca.


	20. Farewell

Recap

"Will he ever forget about baby bird?" Sesshomaru hesitantly asked.

"Will he?"

Sesshomaru almost smiled. As a matter of fact, the corners of his mouth lifted for only a mili-second. "No." He understood what she meant.

* * *

Sesshomaru wouldn't let Rin go…would he? She was doing a very good job of talking him into letting her go. Sesshomaru knew this day would come, and he'd dreaded it. He knew that she'd want to leave him, to be with her own kind, but he didn't know it'd be this early. He refused to believe his 'daughter' was going now. He loved her like his own, like a cat could give a lost kitten milk like she did her own. He loved her. He'd admitted it. Right to her face, he'd said those three words that everyone loves to hear.

"My lord." Rin said in a low voice, sympathetically.

"Don't leave me, Rin. Don't. I cannot live without you. I am no bird. You…I…I love you, Rin. I do." Sesshomaru said, embracing Rin.

"But-" Rin was…speechless. She knew nothing of what to say to the great demon. Her mind had reached its limit. Her thoughts, they went blank.

"Don't." He begged, his voice that deep, back-chilling voice.

The girl took in a deep inhale, and then knew exactly what to say. Still in the embrace, she told her lord, "I can't." She began. "I can't stay with you. My lord, Lord Sesshomaru, why do you want me to stay with you? Tell me this."

Sesshomaru knew what to say, but for some reason, the words in his mind wouldn't leave his throat. "I-" He managed to choke out. "Because, Rin, I love you. I've told you. And…you are my daughter. My family. Before I met you, I was cold. I could show no feeling of love or kindness, and now…look at me."

"But your eyes…" Rin began. "Your eyes show no kindness, no love. I look into them a lot. All the time, in fact. And you…have no kindness. I've seen them, my lord, and they are colder than ice. I avoid them when I can, because…because they frighten me." She revealed hesitantly.

Sesshomaru was only thinking. _Of course they do. They are meant to…not to frighten you, but to frighten my enemies._

"I know they are to scare away your enemies, my lord, but, they do no good for me." Rin confessed.

"What if I...put my feelings into them? If I put the feelings you wish to see in my eyes?" He offered.

Rin didn't need to think about that. She heard the question and the answer popped into her head right away. "No, Lord Sesshomaru. You cannot do that so easily. Look at my eyes. Do you see what I'm feeling right now?"

Sesshomaru looked intently into her dark brown eyes. He saw…_Sadness…Is that what she is feeling now? Sad? But why? _

"What do you see?" Rin repeated.

"I see…that you are sad." He hesitated, thinking he is probably incorrect.

"Do you know why?"

Sesshomaru was reluctant to answer. He couldn't decide whether it was because she was leaving him, or because he seemed pathetic right now.

He took in a deep breath and decided his answer. "You are sad because…you are leaving me. You know you are. And I cannot change that."

"My lord, I am truly sorry. But I-" She was hesitating now. "I must go. I have to. It is my choice, and you once told me that…I could have anything my heart desired. And this…this is what my heart desires. My lord, Lord Sesshomaru, I will see you again one day. One day soon, and I will be happy when that day comes. And you will too. You may be the same as you are now, but you may have changed. Next time I see you, I will look into your eyes and see what you feel, or nothing. It will be your choice of whether to change…or not. Your choice."

"Rin-"

"Farewell, my lord." Rin pulled away from his embrace, and walked into the forest.

"Farewell…my Rin." Sesshomaru whispered.


	21. InuYasha the Hostle

InuYasha did nothing but think. How horrible he is! Just sitting on a high tree-the Sacred Tree, actually-_thinking _about what to do about Kagome. Only _thinking! _He really is dumb.

"Kagome..." He whispered again, about the millionth time that day. "What the heck am I going to do?!" Then, he did something even he didn't expect to do:

He went down to the well, expecting it to be sealed. A purple-like glow came. That meant...that meant he could see Kagome! He didn't know that she was at her own apartment, not at her mother's. He didn't even know she'd moved out. Wow, he's really got to start keeping up with her life, but they've been in so many fights lately, and all...

He burst into the house, Kagome's mother in the kitchen. "Wha-" She gasped as she dropped a baby carrot. "Oh...InuYasha..." She was nervous. InuYasha was here, but Kagome wasn't. _Doesn't he know she isn't here_, her mother thought.

"Hey, uh, is Kagome here? Or at school? Or...where is she?" InuYasha felt just as awkward as Kagome's mother.

"Um, no, she isn't here right now, InuYasha. I'm sorry." She answered, trying her best not to tell him where her daughter was.

"Where is she?" He just had to ask. Now she couldn't lie.

"Um, InuYasha, she is..."

"Wha-at?" He was becoming aggitated, and said what as two syllable instead of just one.

"Kagome is not here, InuYasha." She answered calmly.

InuYasha was getting very impatient now. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Well where is she?!"

Kagome's mother's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then as her heartbeat calmed down, she replied, "Oh, InuYasha...Kagome hasn't lived here for almost a year. I guess you don't know because you hardly ever come back with her, and certainly haven't in this past year."

"So." The half-demon said harshly. "Where is she now?"

"That, InuYasha," Kagome's mother finally decided she had had enough and told him the truth, "I can't tell you, because Kagome asked me not to. Well, just 'in case' you broke her grandfather's seal on the well." She gave a little laugh, but then became serious once again.

InuYasha's ear twitched. "Why not?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"She doesn't want to see you." She paused a moment, then added, "Now, I don't know why this is, but I do know she is angry at you and wants to be left alone."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me where she is, lady!" He grabbed her pink shirt; he was so angry, he was becoming hostle.

Kagome's mother let out a small shriek, but it was a huge pang in InuYasha ear. "Put me down this instant!" She demanded.

At that moment, InuYasha realized what he was doing, let go of her shirt, and turned crimson, very crimson.

"Where is she?" He asked in a low voice, though not a whisper; he looked at the floor like he was ashamed of what he just did.

"She is..." Kagome's mother trailed. She didn't want to tell where Kagome was, and yet, she did. Even though she didn't know InuYasha very well, like Kagome, she still knew they were destined for each other, although she wouldn't use those words.

"Hey mom!" Sota hollerd. "I'm back from Kagome's place! Where'd you g-" He walked into the kitchen and saw InuYasha and his mother. "Oh, InuYasha, you're here." He said in a voice that said, sort of, get out before...blah blah blah. What's the kid going to do? He's only in the seventh grade.

"Hey kid, where'd you say you just came from?" InuYasha said hopefully.

"502 Kyackii Street, Apartment A296. Why? You aren't going to go there, are you, InuYasha?" Well, he shouldn't have done that.

"Hey, thanks, kid!" InuYasha ran of to find the address, and hoping Kagome would be there.


	22. Goodbye?

Recap

"Hey kid, where'd you say you just came from?" InuYasha said hopefully.

"502 Kyackii Street, Apartment A296. Why? You aren't going to go there, are you, InuYasha?" Well, he shouldn't have done that.

"Hey, thanks, kid!" InuYasha ran of to find the address, and hoping Kagome would be there.

* * *

InuYasha ran off, looking for Kagome. He probably wouldn't find her too easily, since he isn't good with numbers, words, etc. But, his connection with Kagome is so great, he feels her presence, the direction she is in, who she is with...(he doesn't like her friends very much). 

He sniffed. He sniffed again. Then he took a big whiff out of his nose and - _Kagome!_ He knew where she was. Oh, but now he had to figure out what he was going to say. _Uh, Kagome, I'm sorry...no. Kagome, will you please forgive me? Please? No! Oh, I'm so stupid! I've got no brain, ugh. I guess it'll just be the moment kind of thing. _

Before InuYasha arrived, Kagome and her friends were sitting in their livingroom, talking mostly.

"Yeah! I totally know." Eri agreed loudly at something Yuka said.

Kagome sat quietly, wishing she were with InuYasha...but only for a moment. She realized after she thought, '_Oh, InuYasha, I miss you,'_ she shouldn't be thinking about him. She promptly dismissed him from her thoughts and tried to concentrate on what her friends were conversating about(clothes).

"Really, well I-" Kagome was saying before she and the whole city heard a loud _bang!_

"Hey, what was that?" Ayume exclaimed.

"I...don't...know..." Kagome said slowly.

"Well, what ever it was, it is interrupting our very important conversation!" Eri yelled playfully and angrily at the same time.

"Let's go check it out." Yuka said.

"Oh, do we have to? I was having such a wonderful conversation with you guys about clothes!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome!" Her friends all scolded together, though they weren't really mad at her.

"Alright then, let's go." She let her three friends drag her.

"Wha-" Kagome gasped. "Inu...InuYasha...is that you?"

"What are you talking about, Kagome? InuYasha is here? Where? I have half the mind to tell him-"

"Yuka, you don't even have half a mind." Ayume said, not like herself.

"Ha ha, Ayume, very funny. Well, at least I don't-"

"Girls!" Kagome yelled. "Look," more calmly, "I need to speak to him right-"

"No, no, Kagome. You will not speak to that...that...err!" Eri told her.

"Yes, I am. Just go now, okay."

"No..." They said altogether, well, except for Ayume.

"Bye!" Kagome ran as fast as she could to InuYasha, who was about three yards away. Her long legs allowed her to run quickly, able to leave her friends behind.

"Kagome! Wait!"

"You're making a mistake!"

"Go get him, Kagome!" (Guess who that was.)

Kagome stopped, InuYasha stared.

"I'm-" they both said together.

"I'm-" at the same time again.

Then, before Kagome could say something again, InuYasha put his hand over her mouth. "Sh." He shushed her quietly.

She did.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to and I...I'm sorry, and I know that nothing I do can make up for what I did. But I'd forever greatful to you if you came back." He told her.

He took his hand off of her mouth.

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke softly, "I've already told you, I am not coming back. I will never be back. You shouldn't even be here. You're causing choas, you know. You should leave now."

"But I said I was sorry, and..." He didn't know what to say for a moment, then: "I won't ever see Kikyo again, Kagome, please."

"That's just it, InuYasha. You will see her, even when you promise you won't. You could even give me your word and it wouldn't make a difference. I should stay here, anyway, learn something for a change, go to school everyday. It's a miracle I didn't have to repeat high school, InuYasha, and I don't want college to be the same. I don't-" She inhaled, "I don't want to say I don't want to see you ever again, InuYasha, but some things must be be done." She wasn't finished with her speech yet. She had to make it one hundred percent clear to InuYasha that she can never see him again, and vise versa. "You've got to know this: I will never be able to see you again, and you will never be able to see me, and that's how it has to be. InuYasha, you know how I feel about you, but you also know that there are more important things. Kikyo was your first love, and she is still number one. I can't just be number two, second place isn't good enough for me, InuYasha, in this game. You know you can't resist seeing Kikyo, I know it to. Even if you were tied down by the strongest rope in the world, in any era, you would find your way to her. No matter what. InuYasha, just say goodbye, and leave. I can't do this anymore. You've broken my heart one too many times, and I can't stand it anymore. InuYasha, I'm saying goodbye to you, so why don't you do the same?" A moment of silence passed, and then Kagome said, "Goodbye, InuYasha." A tear slowly rolled down her hot cheek.

"But-"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmm...I wonder what will happen next.

No, really, I do. I haven't a plan for this. I'm simply going with the flow. I'm not a normal author, am I? Oh, well, get used to it. Whatever happens, though, don't blame me for it (unless you like it).

I'll be able to update, maybe, once a week, once every other week sometimes. I'm in computer class now, with only a few minutes left, so I don't know how long I'll have for free-time on the computer every time I come, so, I don't know.

I hope you like it so far. I think it'll be over soon, so...I don't know, but whatever. Just going with the flow, I guess. Well, computer class is about to end, so bye...


	23. He Leaves

Recap

"That's just it, InuYasha. You will see her, even when you promise you won't. You could even give me your word and it wouldn't make a difference. I should stay here, anyway, learn something for a change, go to school everyday. It's a miracle I didn't have to repeat high school, InuYasha, and I don't want college to be the same. I don't-" She inhaled, "I don't want to say I don't want to see you ever again, InuYasha, but some things must be be done." She wasn't finished with her speech yet. She had to make it one hundred percent clear to InuYasha that she can never see him again, and vise versa. "You've got to know this: I will never be able to see you again, and you will never be able to see me, and that's how it has to be. InuYasha, you know how I feel about you, but you also know that there are more important things. Kikyo was your first love, and she is still number one. I can't just be number two, second place isn't good enough for me, InuYasha, in this game. You know you can't resist seeing Kikyo, I know it to. Even if you were tied down by the strongest rope in the world, in any era, you would find your way to her. No matter what. InuYasha, just say goodbye, and leave. I can't do this anymore. You've broken my heart one too many times, and I can't stand it anymore. InuYasha, I'm saying goodbye to you, so why don't you do the same?" A moment of silence passed, and then Kagome said, "Goodbye, InuYasha." A tear slowly rolled down her hot cheek.

"But-"

* * *

"I can't leave without you, Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome just stood right in front of him, saying nothing, staring at the ground.

"Please, Kagome, please." He desperately pleaded. "Kagome, I'll get on my knees and beg for you, right now, I will. Please come back!" InuYasha copied what he'd heard on a soap opera once in Kagome's livingroom. Her mother was watching it.

He got down to his knees and folded his hands together. "Kagome, if you come back with me, I'll give you whatever you want." He continued on with what the soap opera said. "After we beat Naraku, I mean. I'll give upi whatever I can get you. I swear, Kagome. I swear."

"InuYasha..." Kagome said in a voice that said she was sorry for him.

InuYasha recognized it; he knew what that voice meant. It was what she used on Shippo whenever she came back from her time with no candy for him.

"You're coming back with me, aren't you, Kagome? Please. Look, see, I'm begging. Kagome, please. I'll do anything you want me to, with no fussing at all, and also I'll behave a lot too, and you won't ever have to sit me. Please, Kagome, I promise. I swear. I-"

"No, InuYasha. Goodbye."

"Kago-"

Kagome interrupted him: "I've said it too many times now, InuYasha. And this time will be my last." She paused a few seconds, gazed deeply into his hazel eyes, and said, "Goodbye...forever, InuYasha."

He could see that this was no joke. No joke at all. Even with his tiny unstrategetic brain, he could see. She wouldn't do this anymore. He'd hurt her too many times. He had chosen Kikyo, and it was too late for another love.

InuYasha had to go back to his era, and stay there. He would tell the others that Kagome would not be coming back anymore. He wouldn't love Kikyo, he wouldn't see her another time. He was never going to love again. He was even going to give up on killing Naraku, but that thought only lasted a nanosecond. He would've given up, but then he thought about Miroku, how he could die, and Sango, how she wanted to avenge her family. He couldn't skimp out on them now, that'd be entirely selfish of him.

So he would continue searching for Naraku, but would never see Kikyo again. He'd never speak another word to her, or hear another word from her lips. He was going to stop messing around with Shippo, and treat him, not as a mere child, but like a peer.

_Yes, I will._ He thought. _I will change. Even if it doesn't get Kagome back to me, I'll change for her anyway._

"Alright, Kagome. I'm giving up. I'm giving up everything for you." He told her everything(everything that was said above). "And now, I'll say goodbye." His eyes became waterey, and so did Kagome's. "Goodbye...Kagome." His voice trembled.

And so he leaped from roof to roof until he came to the well, about ten minutes later. With one last look around, one last sniff of the air he hated so much but had grown somewhat accustomed to, he left.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, P.S. this is not the ending. Don't worry. I didn't title this "Love Will Find Its Way" for this. **

**Oh, and don't even think about Sesshomaru and Rin, because I guess their love wasn't strong enough to find its way, and now they're apart. But you know, I may - I _may _write a sequal thing, or an epilogue.**

**I'll supdate soon!**

**Bye. **


	24. She Decides

Recap

"Alright, Kagome. I'm giving up. I'm giving up everything for you." He told her everything(everything that was said above). "And now, I'll say goodbye." His eyes became waterey, and so did Kagome's. "Goodbye...Kagome." His voice trembled.

And so he leaped from roof to roof until he came to the well, about ten minutes later. With one last look around, one last sniff of the air he hated so much but had grown somewhat accustomed to, he left.

* * *

**Kagome sitting in her apartment all alone while clueless friends who think she is fine are at their favorite restaurant**

_I wonder if he'll stay this time. Or maybe he'll come back. _She sighed deeply. _I don't know. Part of me wants him to stay away so I can have a normal life without any havoc. But then...another part of me hopes he'll come back. But then, _She shook her head, _I'll just hurt him and myself again. Oh...what should I do? He is my...my love. And I can't just forget about him. _A puzzled look came onto Kagome's spotchy face. _Can I? No, _She answered herself. _I won't love anyone ever again. I might get married, yeah, but I can't love like I loved him. Not to anyone else. _She let out a frustrated groan. _Alright, I know. I know what I have to do. After considering it for this long, I think I know I have to. I've got no choice._

Kagome stood(she was sitting on a chair), and wore a determined face. _Yes, I know. I will. _She told herself as she loudly marched out of the room, hearing a broomstick from under her. _The neighbors. _She thought, annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, well, I thought I'd be able to write more than that, but I can't just write. I have to have something to say, and at the moment, I don't. So I am just going to publish this, and then update in a while. And that may be a while...I don't know exactly. My mother, you see, has to work on the computer almost 24/7, but now she is taking her break since she has no deadline to meet at the time. But we're getting another computer in a few weeks, so I will be sure to update sooner then.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	25. Murder

Recap

Kagome stood(she was sitting on a chair), and wore a determined face. _Yes, I know. I will. _She told herself as she loudly marched out of the room, hearing a broomstick from under her. _The neighbors. _She thought, annoyed.

**Kagome**

Kagome was at the well, standing there, thinking about what she was about to do. She wondered how she could do it, how she would. _Maybe I can...no_, she shook her head hopelessly. With someone as strong as he, she couldn't do it so easily.

**InuYasha**

At the Sacred Tree in the Sengoku Jidai, InuYasha sat in a high branch. Resting his chin on his knee, he thought, _Kagome, I've obeyed you. I am here now. I won't go back there, not to your time. This brings me so much pain, Kagome. Why do you do this to me? I wish you wouldn't, but now I understand. I understand now, why you are always rushing off when you find Kikyo and I together. This explains why I always smell that salty ocean smell, but no mass ocean. You cry, Kagome, tears that I forced you to shed. I'm so sorry, my love, Kagome. If only I knew before, before I drew you away from me, further and further away. I just wish this would've happened sooner, so you wouldn't have gone through so much pain, and maybe...maybe you would more easily forgive. _

**Kagome**

"Alright, this is it. I'm going," she whispered. "My feelings for InuYasha will end now, the instant I set eyes on him." A single drop of clear liquid fell from her dark brown eyes as she clenched her fists.

She jumped into the well in a cannon-ball position. Her eyes were shut.

**InuYasha**

He sniffed the air. A puzzled look appeared on his face. _Is it? Could it? Kagome!_ InuYasha quickly leaped off the tall tree and raced towards the well, where Kagome knew he would find her.

**Kagome**

"...Three...two...one. Well, this is the longest he's taken, ever. Maybe...no, he wouldn't do that. He's strong and-"

InuYasha was there, gazing at Kagome with passion, so much passion.

"You're here," said Kagome flatly.

_She doesn't sound happy, like she's forgiven me. _"Yeah, I smelled your scent and just had to-nevermind. Kagome, why are you here?" InuYasha had a certain edge to his voice. Was that concern, or just pure hurt, pain?

Kagome opened her arms wide, as if to invite a hug.

"What?"

She gestured again, more clearly.

He slowly, reluctantly, went into Kagome's arms. He embraced her so tightly, yet, there was something wrong. _No, it's just Kagome. She's forgiven me. _He dismissed his senses.

When InuYasha closed his eyes, savoring the moment, the ever so wonderful moment, Kagome sneakily pulled out a sharp knife with one shard of the Shikon Jewel. Before the hanyou could notice, she stabbed him right in his gut. She twisted the simple weapon around, just to be positive he felt so much pain, just the way she felt, only this pain was physical, not emotional.

"You hurt me so much, InuYasha. This is the only way to make sure I never hurt again. I thought about this for a long, long time, and I've decided you need to die. I've placed a shard in the knife, and now, you will die. You petty half-demon strength is no match for the Shikon Jewel, even if it is just a small piece. It's too bad it had to end this way, but you just had to give me pain over and over again, until it finally drove me to this! I'm making sure you will never be able to cause me to cry again. Ever again. It truly is...ashame. Goodbye."

The whole time Kagome said this, InuYasha's face was filled with sadness, confusion, and pain. He told himself as the blade twisted all around his insides, _I know, Kagome, and I accept this pain you are giving me._

Then the mixed look on his face converted to a look of peace and understanding. That was the same look he wore when Kikyo shot him with a sealing arrow. How ironic it was. Truly ironic...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! Probably not, right? Am I possibly the most twisted, evil person in the universe and beyond? Well, it's alright. And don't think I won't be so cruel as to really murder InuYasha, because I really might. Or will an angel from above save him? I don't know. No, I really don't. Anyway, I'll update soon! I promise because I really have to know myself what will happen, even though I am an author. I don't make plots!**

**Read and Review please! Seriously, no one reviewed on some of the chapters.**


	26. Apology

Recap

The whole time Kagome said this, InuYasha's face was filled with sadness, confusion, and pain. He told himself as the blade twisted all around his insides, _I know, Kagome, and I accept this pain you are giving me._

Then the mixed look on his face converted to a look of peace and understanding. That was the same look he wore when Kikyo shot him with a sealing arrow. How ironic it was. Truly ironic...

Kagome's face hardened as InuYasha's breaths slowed, slowed, and slowed. She no longer heard his breath.

A sudden realization clouded her mind. _Oh, no_, she thought. _What- _"What have I done?" she shrieked, dropping the knife, then to her knees next to it. She wept as she stared at InuYasha's dead body lying flat on the ground. "I've killed him. I've been driven to murder." Kagome looked at her trembling hands, wondering how she could've let them do that to the half-demon she loved.

**Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara**

"What was that sound?" asked Shippo.

Kirara meowed as if to ask the same.

"I'm not sure, Shippo," Sango answered.

Miroku looked up at the nearby trees for InuYasha, aware that he was in this era. "InuYasha is not here," he concluded.

"Where could he be?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"Sango, would you mind joining me in looking for him? Maybe he with-" he lowered his voice so the little kitsune couldn't hear-"you know who."

"Yes, I'll go with you."

**Kagome**

It began to pour rain. It was as if the sky was crying, crying for InuYasha. _So my tears aren't enough? _She looked up and at heavens above. _Is my sorrow not more than he needs? Do you have to shed tears for him too, make me feel even guiltier?_

**Sango and Miroku**

"Maybe he's at the well, hoping Kagome will come," Miroku suggested.

Sango replied, "Right, maybe. In this rain, though?"

"Maybe," said Miroku, unsure.

**Kagome**

"Who's there?" she asked, aware of someone's presense.

Two people looked at each other, then back at the questioner.

"K-kagome? Is that you?" a man's voice said.

"Miroku? And Sango?" Kagome asked. "Is Shippo with you?" She didn't want him to see the horrible crime she'd commited.

"No, he's in the village," said Sango.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm so glad to see you!" Miroku grinned pervertedly, giving Kagome a friendly hug. Then, of course, his hand went from her back to her bottom. She didn't even try to stop him.

Sango groaned. Since she didn't feel it was necessary to bring her Hiraikotsu, she left it with Shippo and Kirara. She slapped the monk on the cheek, giving an extra sting to it since it was wet, which left an extra red mark. "Miroku, honey, my betrothen, what if InuYasha caught you?" she said through gritted teeth.

Something struck Kagome in the heart. InuYasha. What were they going to say? What were they going to do? They haven't seen his body yet, which was only a few feet away.

"Oh, yes, my Sango darling," he replied, rubbing his red cheek.

Kagome, for safety precausions, backed away to the well.

Sango glanced around, wondering why. She saw two colors: red, white. _What is red and white, _she asked herself. She gasped suddenly. _InuYasha? Could it-_ She walked, very slowly, toward the colors. No, oh, no. Her guess was indeed, unfortunately, correct.

"Kagome? What happened to InuYasha?" Sango yelled in a panic.

"What?" Miroku snapped out of his thoughts of pain.

"He-he's lying here. Just...lying here. Kagome, is he dead?"

She didn't answer. She wouldn't.

"What happened here, Kagome?" Sango's voice was firm.

Kagome couldn't find her voice. She opened her mouth, but nothing, oh, nothing.

"Kagome, tell us." This time Miroku spoke, his voice as firm as Sango's.

"I...I killed him," Kagome looked down in shame as she said this. She didn't want to see the stunned or angry expressions on their faces.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"I'm baffled!" Miroku said, more loudly than his fiance.

"I didn't mean to!" Kagome shouted! "No, wait, I did," she said honestly, looking into Miroku and Sango's faces with such intensity. "He hurt me so many times, you know that. I was driven to it. I...I had to...just had to...make sure he couldn't ever hurt me again."

"But Kagome, to go this far..." Miroku shook his head in disappointment, as did Sango.

"How could you, Kagome?" Sango asked her, although it was really retorricle.

"S-sango, Miroku, please forgive me!"

"We are not the ones to forgive," wisely, Miroku told her.

Kagome glanced over at the hanyou's dead, breathless, beatless body. "I can't apologize to him. He's not even breathing."

The monk and demon slayer only looked, stared, at the half-breed's body.

Kagome walked over to InuYasha's body and began:

"InuYasha...I don't know exactly what to say. I didn't mean to-no, I'm sorry, now, that I did. I shouldn't have killed you, I know. Believe me, I will forever regret this day. It will be in my concience until the day I too am breathless. It's horrible you had to die this way, especially since it's my fault. If I could do it all over again, InuYasha...if I could..." She sighed heavily. "I'm so, so, so sorry, InuYasha. I really am."

* * *

**Wow, two updates in two days. Are you eternally greatful? Lol, anyway, I'll update soon!**


	27. Say Goodbye and Leave

Recap

Kagome walked over to InuYasha's body and began:

"InuYasha...I don't know exactly what to say. I didn't mean to-no, I'm sorry, now, that I did. I shouldn't have killed you, I know. Believe me, I will forever regret this day. It will be in my concience until the day I too am breathless. It's horrible you had to die this way, especially since it's my fault. If I could do it all over again, InuYasha...if I could..." She sighed heavily. "I'm so, so, so sorry, InuYasha. I really am."

* * *

A groan was heard. It belonged to a man's. But who's?

Kagome's face lit with such hope. Was it InuYasha's? She knelt beside him and touched his face.

He groaned, "Kagome..." His hazel eyes were closed.

"You're alive, InuYasha! Oh, I'm so, so glad!" Kagome squealed as she layed many kisses on his cheeks.

"G-get...away...from m-me," he said softly.

Kagome didn't hear in her time of rejoice.

"I said," his voice grew louder, "get away from me!"

The girl jumped back, startled. _What?_

InuYasha sat up, pain all over his face. "You killed me, Kagome. Why?" His voice softened.

"I-it was an accident," she replied.

"You can't accidentally stab someone with a knife you brought back from your own time. From the moment you set foot in this era you planned to murder me."

"How did you know?" Kagome whispered.

"Psh, I'm not stupid," he said cruelly. Then, looking straight at her, in her ever so chocolate brown eyes: "Get away from me, now. Go back to your time, and stay there. Never come back to this time again. Never. If you do, I'll kill you with my own hands."

"What? But, I want to stay with you, InuYasha." She leaned toward him to kiss his lips.

He dismissed her thought with his hand. "I couldn't stay with you, Kagome. You just killed me. Someone like you shouldn't be with me. You're disgusting and evil, and we just don't match. You've taught me that hurt is hurt, and I've done that to you too many times. I understood why your wanted to be rid of me, and I accepted it. But you, Kagome, couldn't. You had to go so far as to actually take my life. I could never stay with the likes of you."

Kagome only stared deep into his hazel eyes, as did he into her ever so dark chocolate browns.

Sango and Miroku stared at the two. It was so intense, the feeling they were creating. This feeling could not be defined as any other. It had no name.

"Fine," Kagome finally spoke. "I'm leaving, InuYasha. Goodbye," she bid adue.

"Bye," he said harshly.

And with that Kagome leaped into the well, leaving no sign of her behind.

She thought in disgust, _Damn you to Hell, InuYasha. I'll see you there._

He thought in disgust, _Damn you to Hell, Kagome. I'll see you there._

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**

**Okay, so, this is not the official "The End," but it's pretty darn close. This would be the end, but I don't believe anyone would actually like it? Well, one more chapter, and it'll be the end. The last chapter will be telling what happens in their lives later, a few years later. It'll probably be published before Tuesday, or at least I think so. I'm starting it after I submit this one, so...Review me. Seriously, for some reason, a few chapter weren't reviewed. You read it, and then review it. How hard? Okay, anyway, tune in for the next, and last, chapter!**


	28. Reunition

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

**Kagome Bio**

Kagome graduated college and has a great job as a kindergarten teacher. She thinks about InuYasha and the others often, but tries so hard not to. Her and her friends see each other frequently, and Hojo, who gave up on his player days two years ago after being arrested, hangs around Kagome a lot, trying to propose, but Kagome didn't ever give him the chance.

**InuYasha Bio**

InuYasha hasn't done much with his life. He has continued the search for Naraku and the jewel shards, and is coming very close to his ambition with the help of the priestess Kikyo, who joined their group a year after Kagome was gone forever. The half-demon is very cold to her, even though she is helping him. Now that Shippo is a bit older, InuYasha has stopped bullying him and treats as his equal.

**Now-Kagome**

_I wonder what would happen if I went to see InuYasha? Does he miss me? Has he realized I need him and he needs me for absolute completion? I want to...see him_, she thought. Quite often she thought these thoughts, standing by the well, nearly jumping in it to see her once beloved.

**Now-InuYasha**

_Kagome...I want to see you. That day, when you said those words, the truth, you brought me back to life...after killing me, though. I was just enraged, and I thought you'd come back, but I guess...I guess I went to far._

**Kagome**

A sudden feeling riveted through Kagome's body. She just had to see InuYasha. So she jumped into the well, traveling to the feudal era. Smelling the air, she slowly, nervously, climbed out.

**InuYasha**

A sudden feeling riveted through InuYasha's body. He just had to see Kagome. So he left Kaeda's small hut, which he'd come to because Sango had gotten injured and needed help, and ran to the well.

**InuYasha and Kagome**

Both faces were stunned to see the other's. Maturity had changed them. InuYasha's was no longer the stubborn, angry face it was. It was wise and caring. Kagome's was no longer the childish, innocent face it was. It was intelligent and intuitive.

The first to speak was Kagome: "Hello, InuYasha." Her voice was soft.

"Hey," he replied coolly.

"Why are you here? Why did you come?"

He answered, "I just felt like it."

Kagome said, "You're lying, InuYasha."

"How can you tell?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not a child anymore," was her reply.

"Oh."

"I..."

"Hey, you should go back to your time before anything happens," InuYasha said gently.

"Why didn't you come back to get me?" she blurted out.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because...I thought you didn't care anymore. You always came to get me, and then you didn't. Hojo's been trying to propose, ask me to marry him, but I had to avoid that subject, for I have always been waiting for you, InuYasha. Do you want me to have to be his wife?" Kagome informed.

"No!" InuYasha shouted all too quick. "I mean, no, unless you want to be. You should be whoever's mate you want to be. You're not mine."

Hurt filled Kagome's newly mature face. "Oh." _So he doesn't care after all._

_She doesn't care about me, so I can't show that I still do for her_, thought the hanyou.

"I should go now. I just...wanted to breathe this clean air, you know," she lied. She didn't want him to know she wanted to see him.

"Yeah, you should."

As Kagome turned to hop back into the well cannon-ball style, a hand siezed hers. "Wha-" she gasped as InuYasha pulled her body to his. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to ever let go. He looked deep into her beautiful dark eyes, and leaned toward her lips. He kissed her. She kissed him. It was a magical moment, the most magical one there could ever be. It felt like fireworks were going off, but it was just their imagination.

Kagome pulled away. "You do care."

"Yeah, I do."

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru hadn't seen Rin in five full years. Jaken didn't seem to mind at all, but Sesshomaru did. So much had he yearned to see her. He'd loved her like a daughter. He didn't even know now if she was alive or not.

**Rin**

Rin had lived five full years without Sesshomaru. She wondered how he was doing daily. She settled down in a small village consisting of just fourteen men, twelve women, and six children. Now being sixteen, she was a woman well past the child-bearing age. Many men had asked, but she seemed to not be interested in having a family with them. She cared for the younger children, but never had any of her own.

**Now-Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had stumbled across a village that had a very vague and familiar scent. Who's was it? Maybe...Rin's? He let curiosity get the better of him and walked into the small town-typed place. People began to panic when they saw him and yelled, "Demon! Demon!"

**Now-Rin**

Rin heard this and, not being frightened in the least, looked for him. Could it be Sesshomaru? A silver-haired demon with hazel eyes was seen. _My lord?_

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Rin, is that you?" asked the demon.

Rin gasped. "So, it's true. My lord, you are here!" She was about to hug him when she remembered his intolerance for anything emotional at all. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," she said more calmly.

"Rin." That's all he said. Rin looked disappointed. He didn't seem to care at all. Oh, but how she was wrong.

Sesshomaru walked slowly up to the girl, and held her tight. "Rin, how I've missed you!" He kissed her cheek, and then, surprisingly, her lips.

Wide-eyed, Rin accepted it. She even kissed him back. It was passionate love between them. "I love you, my dear lord."

"I love you too, my Rin." He didn't even hide the way he felt; his voice was just as happy as Rin's.

**Also**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara lived happily ever after too. Kikyo didn't. The claypot killed herself, knowing that InuYasha would never love her.

Miroku's acursed wind tunnel was diminished when revenge against Naraku was completed. The Shikon No Tama was completed as well, and was kept safely in Kagome's time, away from her grandfather, of course, who would probably sell it as a souvenier for someone.

And Sango and Miroku finally wedded and had three gorgeous children named Hiro, Akemi, and, in memory of Kohaku, who was killed by Naraku, Kohaku was the name of the second son of the couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The End.**

**Do you like it? I hope so. I poured my heart and soul into this piece. I do hope you like it. Tell me in a review please!**

**Oh, and the part about Rin and Sesshomaru, don't you think it was so hard to think of a voice that would be Sesshomaru's if he showed emotion?**

**One more thing-Yes, reunition is a real word.**


End file.
